


孤獨與死亡相伴，而你

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 我會記得在暗夜處曾見過的風景而如今我只想投奔你的懷抱，不管前方無盡暗夜依舊或是光明初亮我知道我們會一起掙扎。





	1. 異樣

厚重的長袍在空中甩動，劃出一道銳利圓弧，真空壓縮的輕微爆裂聲響在薄而凝鍊的弧緣此起彼落。其中有一聲特別沉靜，帶著風壓盤旋的力道，直接現身在皮奎里的魔杖手旁。  
淡卻銳利的視線只停留一瞬，北美巫師的最高領袖隨即抬高手腕，用纖長的手指輕揮，略左略右停頓，將近二十人的正氣師小組立刻分裂兩股，朝前包圍不起眼的矮屋，臭水溝和垃圾堆放的氣味在他們腳下盤旋，擋不住無聲飄移展開的靜音咒語與遮蔽屏障。

葛雷夫靜靜注視著，用拇指摩擦自己的嘴角，連魔杖都沒有拿，「進去吧，這裡沒有黑巫師的氣息。」  
「這是必要動作，」皮奎里沒有費心理會安全部長隱隱散發的不耐，指揮的動作轉成立起掌心，不遠處的蒂娜．金坦立刻高舉魔杖，打開另一重屏障壟罩外觀斑駁的小屋，「你不能肯定這波魔法亂流不是葛林戴華德黨羽的障眼法。」  
嘲諷的笑容大喇喇勾起，在不自然凹陷的臉頰留下陰影。  
葛雷夫略轉過身，確定自己的身影落入上司眼裡，彎折脖頸後拉下過高的大衣衣領，「事實上，我完全能夠肯定──這地方破爛到沒有任何黑魔法駐足──我們不如直接進去，大夥也能早點下班。」  
被視為詛咒的印記深深烙在葛雷夫耳下，黑沉的邊緣是一條條鮮紅如血，畫出數個幾何圖形組合成的標誌，拇指大小的範圍所傳來的惡意緊得令皮奎里皺起眉心。  
「別擔心……主席，」絲毫不覺尷尬或踰越地重新收攏領口，看似隨意撥撥肩頭的位置，葛雷夫將手收進大衣口袋，微笑又無趣單調的眼神回望，「我還不至於挫敗成無恥，最起碼……我對屠殺或拷問實在沒有太大的興趣。」  
「我在意的不是這個，波西瓦，」魔國會主席罕見地直呼了老友的名字，清晰平靜的語氣中藏匿些許怒氣。她大步跨過仍散漫不在乎的葛雷夫身旁，頭也不回，「拿出你的魔杖──如果你還是魔國會的安全部長。」

「主席、部長……。」蒂娜謹慎地來回晃動視線，時而窺伺臉色同樣陰沉的長官們，看見上司豎高的衣領時充滿不安。  
「……情況如何？」  
葛雷夫短暫和蒂娜對望，刻意在女巫能轉開視線前將目光投向露出紅磚的建築，左手搭在魔杖套邊緣。皮奎里眨了一下眼睛，沒有表示什麼。  
不用多作無義的檢測也能感受到，小屋周圍瀰漫大型魔法發動過後的細微流動，在空氣中反覆撞擊著彈上大衣和臉頰，又刺又癢的明顯觸感很不一般。  
葛雷夫瞇起眼，右手往磚牆平按、冒出一道黑煙，深紅的磚頭劇烈擠壓抖動後瞬間化成鏡子般光滑的平面，浮出一片雜亂、塵灰滿天漂浮的景象。  
看起來是個小房間，堆滿厚紙板、廢木箱和舊報紙，沒有人煙。  
左右移動幾次手掌再三確認後，葛雷夫朝皮奎里遞出探詢的目光，得到點頭示意的回應。

眼看葛雷夫用左手抽出魔杖、右手保持窺探屋內的模樣，蒂娜有些慌亂地轉頭，正對皮奎里即將燃放行動指令的手，「剛剛那個……部長施展的魔法……」  
「只是運用魔力的一些小技巧而已，」粉紅色的星點迅速自皮奎里掌心竄向小屋另一面，留下翠綠的痕跡，表情始終與淡然的語氣相去甚遠，「葛雷夫如果要使用黑魔法，就憑我們是擋不住他的，更別說站在這裡閒聊。」  
蒂娜羞愧地點點頭，匆匆收拾心情，握緊魔杖跟上葛雷夫。  
除了翻窗時需要加快速度以外，女巫的魔杖頂端一路堅持遠離眼前的黑大衣至少三步。

刺癢的感覺在踏入小屋時開始從臉頰蔓延至指尖，靜電一般黏在皮膚上不肯離去。葛雷夫不悅地看看手指，從衣袋掏出數隻紙老鼠，沙沙作響的尾巴在觸地後俐落揮舞幾下，隨即瘋狂原地打轉，找不到正確的追蹤方向。  
皮奎里也看到了，手裡的魔杖握得更緊一些，「你覺得是什麼魔法？」  
「不常見的魔法，能量非常強。」  
無視身周保持數步遠的部下們，葛雷夫迅速逼向牆邊，再次伸出手掌平貼，沾落片片乾涸白漆。黑暗中瑩藍色的光點逐漸在空氣裡浮現，悠悠漫漫流動翻轉，形成一道道或寬或窄的線條，環繞每個人。所有的線條都來自同一方向，作為流瀉出口的木門衝瑩白光，源源不絕輸送著奇怪的魔力波動。  
距離門口最近的巴蒂──一名年輕、掛著雙下巴的正氣師──屏息，在皮奎里和葛雷夫的視線下僵硬，逼出點點力氣摸到把手，無聲開了門，帶頭走出房間。  
走廊上沒有可疑人物，樓梯也是，葛雷夫看過幾眼後直接朝貌似客廳的空間潛行，透過破碎的穿衣鏡瞄到一閃而過的人影。  
正氣師小組無聲停下腳步，繃緊神經注視上司面向他們的掌心，按照訓練將魔杖平舉在胸前。

「啊──到底為什麼！」  
突如其來的大吼嚇得巴蒂軟倒在地上，拖拉著蒂娜的大衣差點釀成骨牌效應。不少人瞪向巴蒂和蒂娜，只有葛雷夫與皮奎里將全副精神都放在觀察客廳裡的動靜。  
「怎麼會突然失效呢？剛剛不是很成功嗎？喂、你這個笨東西！快動啊！我還要回家吃烤雞呢！」  
葛雷夫在「烤雞」時無聲竄進客廳，躲藏於廢棄的沙發椅後，放輕呼吸窺視身穿西裝但一頭灰白蓬髮、大聲呼喝的怪人，那人手裡拿了一個莫魔黃銅座鐘，指針和十二個數字相當清晰。  
無論哪一個細節都和這間破敗房子格格不入的陌生巫師。葛雷夫用手指移動部下們魚貫進入的路線，從左側逐漸包圍魔法波動的源頭，自己則慢慢站起身，黑檀木魔杖直指陌生人背心，「舉手、不准動。」  
「哇啊──！」來人發出比方才更大的驚呼，跳上半天高以後抱緊座鐘轉身，爆炸般的髮尾一蹦一蹦，「你、你是誰？」

 


	2. 時間魔法師

手持黑檀木魔杖的人沒興趣回答，筆直泛起銀光的武器戳進略嫌鬆垮的臉頰，毫不留情造出一個凹陷。

「等、等一下……你冷靜一點……」

不速之客兀自掙扎，緊抓座鐘的手高舉過頭，死命要遠離葛雷夫的魔杖。

「你是誰？剛剛施展了什麼魔法？為什麼來到紐約？」

執法者並未隨陌生人看似威脅的舉動退縮，而是更往前踏進一步，大幅度限縮彼此能採取的策略。

正氣師看著葛雷夫不要命的逼近方式，悄悄朝站在最尾端的皮奎里瞄一眼，又被凌厲冰冷的眼神嚇得縮回隊伍裡。蒂娜從巴蒂手裡扯回自己的大衣，她正好站在葛雷夫的左側，能夠將五指併攏後輕抬兩次的暗號全納進眼底。

 

「我、我不是有意要製造混亂……您瞧，我的小道具失靈了，我只是想把它修好——」

黃銅座鐘在半空被動搖晃，發出齒輪和結構「喀啦、喀啦」的聲音。葛雷夫收回魔杖幾分，又迅即打橫架住男人的咽喉。

蒂娜一個箭步朝葛雷夫閃出的空隙奔，魔杖一收扯下座鐘丟進巴蒂手裡，左手用力一折扣住男人的手腕，直到哀號大叫的人跪倒在地。

「反應不錯。」葛雷夫對蒂娜讚賞地點點頭，收起自己的魔杖，無杖魔法立刻拆下男人的西裝外套，交叉袖口扭緊、收束左右外翻的掌心打上死結，「押送的任務交給妳，可以吧。」

蒂娜近得幾乎能平視葛雷夫，能看見多日不見光采的眼神忽然升起的興味，笑容卻摸不清是客套還是偶然進入的光線。

 

「部、部部部部……部長——！」

女巫以同樣驚人的反應迅速將頭撇向高聲呼喊的巴蒂，勉強在葛雷夫能發現她內心的慌亂前關閉大門，可眼前灼熱爆發強烈綠光的場面又差點讓她功虧一簣。

此時沒人敢再偷偷嘲笑四肢短胖的正氣師像隻老鼠，所有人包含距離最遠的皮奎里都為從未感受過的強大魔力震憾，呆呆看著綠光溫度瞬間飆高轉成白光，生生刺入腦裡。

「——快丟掉、快把它丟掉！」

陌生男人在蒂娜手底大喊著，奮力扭動上半身要朝巴蒂撲去，被葛雷夫的一隻腳擋住去路。

巴蒂慌了手腳——比座鐘開始發光時還要徹底——眼神焦急亂竄卻喪失心力，一甩手便把座鐘朝手臂方向扔出去，直直砸在葛雷夫肩膀上。

「噹——」，座鐘發出與自身大小比例不符的龐大迴響，轟轟炸響在耳道，直接震碎了破屋所剩無幾的玻璃，爆裂聲全部朝向葛雷夫撲去。

皮奎里和蒂娜先後抽出魔杖，成串爆衝的泡沫與破空捲起的烈風硬生生撞擊在半空，鐘聲甕甕頓時化作巨浪破開，在座鐘重重摔到地面以前，所有人都忍不住擋起臉朝後退了半步——

 

「葛雷夫呢？」

 

葛雷夫消失了。在他最後站立的地面上，只有一個黃銅座鐘，和兩道魔法全力相撞的痕跡。

「……說！葛雷夫呢？」

「主席！」

皮奎里終於失去所有耐性，裝有濕地狼人毛髮的魔杖朝跪在地上的男人陣陣嘶吼，「你究竟是誰？葛林戴華德又有什麼陰謀？他想要綁架葛雷夫嗎？」

「我聽不懂妳——不不不、別殺我！我是亞伯特．愛因斯坦、我是時間魔法師！我可以讓他回來！」

 

「『時間魔法師』……？」蒂娜緊繃的神經就算看見皮奎里放下魔杖還是劇烈發疼，不斷撞擊額頭兩側，「這是什麼意思？你擅長時間魔法？」

自稱愛因斯坦的男子早已回答過無數次相同問題般，直接對蒂娜翻起白眼，「妳們美國巫師就是這點很愚蠢，來了新大陸卻還是沒丟棄英國老家那套——死腦筋。把鐘給我。」

蒂娜皺起眉望向皮奎里，皮奎里卻直接揮手接起飛來的座鐘，魔杖毫不留情拉扯愛因斯坦的手、歪歪扭扭撐開雙臂套過下身，將座鐘重重塞進愛因斯坦手裡。

「主席……」蒂娜擔憂地看著皮奎里用魔杖抵住愛因斯坦的脖頸，隨時都會將男人撕裂成兩半的模樣。

愛因斯坦比蒂娜更清楚皮奎里所散發的恐怖氣息，接到黃銅鐘先用力搖晃幾次，喃喃唸出復原咒修好破損的玻璃和指針，手指俐落地各旋轉長短針數次。

等到愛因斯坦一放開手，大面積藍光立刻從座鐘表面緩緩升起，從慢速迴旋漸變成高速狂捲，黃銅鐘開始像方才那般放出大量魔力，強大得能震動擾亂所有人的脈搏。

強光中，地面忽然慢慢浮現身影，趴伏的姿勢看不清面容，黑色的背影在藍光裡逐漸清晰。

直到強烈的波動消失，都沒有人敢上前翻過地面上的人影，只能傻傻瞪著四肢相互糾纏的兩副身體。

 

其中一個是波西瓦．葛雷夫……另一個是誰？


	3. 錯亂

_氣泡隨看不見的流動浮出黑暗，朝只能透出掌心寬濁光的破口逃生。_

_冰冷的水充滿花香，小雛菊、紫羅蘭、野玫瑰，似乎還有薄荷草的沁鼻，卡在肺尖不上不下，讓人想吐。張開嘴卻一絲變化也沒有，不動不靜彷彿他才是一池冰涼。_

_他決定再次閉上眼，他想再次閉上眼，卻被向下掉落的力道阻止。_

_他朝自己的腳踝看，浮腫的眼眶擠滿漲歪瞳孔角膜的眼珠，唇邊斜出臉角，蒼白的肉塊依憑薄薄一條爛皮連結漂浮。_

_那隻手，抓著他的手，從腕接處噴壓黑沉沉的液體，隨心跳忽快忽慢，流出一片片白色花瓣，又成為氣泡，其中一顆擦過他的臉頰。_

_他知道了，這片涼意不是水，而是花瓣浸泡的血。_

_於是他醒了。_

 

「你先……隨便找個地方坐吧。我去整理客房。」  
忍住大腦深處傳來的陣痛並壓抑甩甩頭顱的衝動，葛雷夫選擇深深皺眉，幾乎瞇起眼尋找門廊延伸的方向，儘管這是他居住近半生的公寓。  
他說話的對象也十分不舒服，從青轉白的臉瞪著門把上自顧自唱起歌的鳳凰。而葛雷夫看著他，從側面望進一下閃過驚詫一下閃過懼怕的眼眶。後一種情緒已經有點熟悉，曾在大片混雜血絲的酸水潑他一身前見過。

『莫魔？』  
皮奎里第一個從葛雷夫毫無抵抗機會被弄髒一身的錯愕醒來，看著嗆咳不止的人像是見到上古珍獸。  
『啊呀——這可真是意外的收穫，』愛因斯坦散發出完全不一樣的興奮氣息，隔著葛雷夫身周不斷窺望，『麻瓜被力量這麼強的魔法吸收還能四肢健全——太有趣啦！』  
葛雷夫雙手大開，任酸味不斷從袖口滑入又滴在魔國會的大鷹磁磚，不動聲色往斜後方的愛因斯坦瞪。他的另一隻眼睛捕捉到，盡力將自己縮成一團的人也被這灘酸臭嚇傻了，兩手死命抓住沾滿塵土的黑褲縫線。  
『……沒事。這沒有什麼。』  
為了證明自己的話不帶有欺騙成分，葛雷夫憑空變出兩個水桶，揮指讓嘔吐物飛進空的，裝有水的跟著灑過一次地板和他的衣物。氣味只要一點花俏的小魔法就能遮蓋，相對而言不是大問題。

「約翰，」葛雷夫托著枕頭和乾淨的床被從儲藏室走出來，看著坐在火爐前發楞的人，「你要不要先去洗澡，讓自己舒服一點。」  
約翰試著往屋主聚焦，披散額頭各處的模樣很狼狽，被擦去污漬汗垢的臉頰卻已經比葛雷夫意外在他身旁落下時好上許多。約翰空白發愣地點頭，默默站起身跟隨葛雷夫，異常消瘦的面容似乎有話想說。  
「在這裡……對面就是你的房間，」隨手撥過掙脫束縛的黑髮，葛雷夫傾過身單手轉開門把，「直接進去吧，裡面有乾淨的毛巾和衣服——是全新的，我沒穿過。」  
約翰對葛雷夫的解釋格外有反應，勉強抬起頭用疑惑的眼神掠過，停在一樣開始發紅滲血的眼角。  
葛雷夫像是看到什麼有趣的場面，淡淡笑了，聳聳肩輕鬆地表示，「還好我們的身形很接近……你不介意穿巫師的衣服吧。」  
約翰皺起眉，看著葛雷夫然後搖搖頭，目光投向潔白的棉被和男人帶有傷痕的手。

突然重重摔在眼前的人穿得一身華貴，又是從未見過的款式，約翰凝視滾到腳尖前的木棍，綴銀的尾端鑲嵌從某處透進的燈火，若是敲下來不知能換取多少酒錢。  
他撿起木棍，略沉的手感堅定了往那具身體移動的腳步，讓他蹲下半身，小心翼翼掀弄一層層的布料，伸出舌尖無意識舔舔嘴角。就算不撿那件已經髒掉的大衣，光憑這些布料就能讓他租下一間小房大半年，搞不好還能好一陣子不愁吃喝。  
手自行動作起來，粗魯又亂無章法，衣領勒緊脖子、袖管纏住手肘，拖拉起倒在地上的人再壓回滿地青苔汙泥。  
沒有一個環節是清晰，奔馳經過的馬車、天邊亂吹一氣的警哨、流浪狗死死覬覦的低咆，冷汗冒出額際。  
一隻忽然緊抓手腕的手擊破約翰的視線，力道大得能傳到肩頸，直接麻痺心室跳動。  
『嗚嗯……』意識不清的茫然擠在眉間，強撐起的雙眼直視又透視約翰，『你、是誰……？』

「洗好了？」  
「……嗯。」  
葛雷夫站在餐桌旁，看起來換了一件新襯衫，漿過的領子邊緣有深藍繡線，袖口捲在手肘。  
渾身發痛的約翰並不想去細思，男人染過髒臭的衣物需要幾重處理，視線卻還是忍不住飄向桌上幾盞高腳杯，其中一座酒肚稍大，裡頭有紅酒蕩漾的痕跡。  
「喝一杯嗎？」  
只消手腕一轉，深石榴帶澀的液體又進了斷絕沉睡的陷阱，不待約翰回答被迫展露內裡含香化甜的生命，斟在飄飄浮浮來到面前的透明展示。  
約翰沒有拒絕，但也沒有喝下，酒杯不斷吸收他的體溫，漸漸足以浪費那些分飼的聖血。  
「你……不把我關起來嗎？」  
悠然喝光自己那杯葡萄酒，葛雷夫微睜大眼轉頭看約翰，「為什麼要？」  
「因為你答應了那位……女士，」約翰放下手裡邊緣弧線薄而均勻的酒杯，謹慎選擇說出口的詞彙，「要負責監看我。」

『你叫什麼名字？』  
作為在場唯一試圖進行正常對話的人，葛雷夫相當盡責快速處理了髒污，連黏在大衣一側的泥油也消失無蹤。  
說不出驚訝比較多還是恐懼比較多的混合交錯，觸發為一連串瘋潰狂逃，以及絕望的哀鳴。愛因斯坦與葛雷夫就算費盡全力，用雙手架住失心搥打層層門防的約翰，也無法抽神抓出魔杖平息。  
最後是約翰自己，癱坐放棄虛軟於地，雙拳小指關節早已破裂，又在葛雷夫扶起平放的掌裡，以令他喪失生機的速度復原。  
『那麼……「約翰」，』留在原地不曾移動的皮奎里平靜地說，忽視葛雷夫重重投刺的驚愕和不信任，準確複誦「聽」得的答案，『你為什麼從愛爾蘭來到紐約？又如何穿過愛因斯坦開啟的時間通道？』  
聽到自己的名字，約翰雙肩震動，然後笑了，乾枯、破碎、變調地。他抬起頭，暫時離開陰影遮掩的半側朝向葛雷夫，眼神卻在虛空之中，『反正你們都知道吧……？我那不配進入天堂，只配落入惡魔手掌的罪愆……又何必多問呢？』

「今天已經晚了，」葛雷夫收回視線，抬手讓酒器們自行跳入碗槽——包含約翰手中那杯，「你也累了，有什麼事我們明天再說。」  
約翰不同意一般，視線緊緊跟著眼前自稱是巫師、不是惡魔，來自1929的美國紐約、而不是地獄業火的男人。  
但他確實做不了什麼，在他能力內，在他處境內。  
葛雷夫沒有從充斥嘲諷、自毀的注視逃開，他走到約翰面前，露出右手背上新添的抓痕，嘗試扣起白色睡衣上被遺漏跳過的釦子，「你在這裡很安全，放心睡一覺吧。」

然後他離開了。然後他睡著了，然後他夢到了，在一片黑水裡。


	4. 特殊待遇

「為什麼只有我被關在這裡？這不公平！」  
蒂娜瞥一眼曾短暫待過的鐵籠裡頭，愛因斯坦正甩著空空的酒紅小牛皮魔杖套大聲抱怨。  
當經歷背景仍是一團謎的巫師想趁亂逃出廢棄小屋時，巴蒂終於展現了自己有能力進入魔國會安全部任職的最好理由——蒂娜．金坦衷心承認，她從未見過如此俐落的繳杖手法，雖然沒接好魔杖的小短手稍微汙染了這段值得讚嘆的回憶。  
但神祕巫師的魔杖反而讓魔國會陷入另一困境。橡樹、獨角獸尾毛並不是太奇怪的組合，詭異的是那根魔杖在北美境內查不到任何出入記錄。  
「在您願意提供完整的個人資料和為何來到北美前，恐怕都會繼續在這裡，」想起昨日耗費無數小時卻查不出任何結果的加班，正氣師的心情實在好不到哪去，「或是我們先查出您到底是誰、又從哪裡來，但到那時魔國會將會有許多條款與連帶處罰等您履行。」  
愛因斯坦低嚎一聲，用力翻起快衝進灰蓬蓬亂髮的白眼，拒絕接過女巫放入牢房裡的午餐還有夾在裡頭的表格，「我已經跟妳們說得很清楚，我是阿伯特．愛因斯坦。連這個都查不出來，活該妳們想不通那個麻瓜怎麼進入時光器！而且妳還沒回答為什麼只有我被關在這裡？他人呢？」  
蒂娜無可奈何地收回表格，留下三明治後站起身來，「他雖然成功穿過時間通道，但他的身體太虛弱，又受到魔法強烈衝擊，不好好提供照護只會慢慢消耗他的生命。」反射動作一般，女巫流暢地說了葛雷夫昨日在辦公室中輕描淡寫的解釋，附帶有些擔憂的表情，完全沒注意到愛因斯坦臉上悄悄浮現的冷笑。  
「妳確定？妳這麼肯定他就是個安全無害的麻瓜？搞不好他其實是黑巫師的臥底呢。」  
「你……！」蒂娜憤慨中帶著驚慌瞪視眼前幸災樂禍的男巫，被踩到痛處的挫敗一覽無遺，就算這般挑釁完全不足以信，尤其在她親眼見到男人喝下魔藥後頭部忽然變成藍色章魚、又讓葛雷夫不動聲色施法恢復原樣之後。  
「……不管怎樣，您若不打算配合調查、提供證明文件，就等部長和主席來裁決如何辦理這件案子吧。」  
女巫說完後便踩著大步離開了地牢，丟下愛因斯坦懊惱地拍打額頭，恨恨嘆息，「所以我才討厭死腦筋的人啊……可惡！」

 

†

  
陽光進入室內的確切時間並不明確，全因殘留在空氣間的溫度太飄忽，只輕輕一動便忽然抖落服貼的片片輕薄略暖。  
約翰很快便發現原因在於他蓋的棉被，看似單薄的內芯隨部位不同伏貼體表各自發熱。他第一次知道指尖和腳趾相較於腹部與背部是如斯冰涼。  
但這樣還是不夠讓約翰確認自己處在什麼時間點。他爬出記憶中是黑色握在手裡卻是純白的被窩，床邊擺了應該是自己親手摺好的襯衫和長褲，沒有多餘的東西。  
穿上內裡毛絨的拖鞋離開前，約翰稍微環視布置相當簡單卻已經是他所住過最華貴的房間一眼，沒有時鐘或任何看起來能夠報時的裝置，也沒有燭台或油燈之類的器物。  
連襯衫聞起來都像新的，才一夜便從黏膩酸臭變成清澈無味。  
還有轉頭關上房門時，忽然自吸吐間包圍的雪茄夾帶蜂蜜香氣。

花了比平常多至少三倍的力氣完成盥洗——那些水龍頭、牙刷、會對他品頭論足的鏡子——從浴室出來時，約翰才有雙腳踩到地面的真實感，包括過長又不再一絲不苟的髮尾刺進眼角帶來微痛。  
他信步往廚房的方向前進，不敢以太大動作打量米白色整潔的牆壁。整間公寓靜悄悄，連外頭吱喳的鳥啼也不敢進來。  
廚房入口擺放一張木質四腳椅，上頭有一個很普通的相框，也是公寓中少數太突兀以致約翰有印象的東西。  
「看什麼看！」  
約翰倒抽一口氣跌坐於地，半大張嘴看著從相框裡瞪視他的女士，油彩構成的表情像是隨時會被怒火融化，連黑紗仔細纏繞包裹的深色長髮都在膨脹。  
「莫魔！壞莫魔！」  
「對、對不起……！」  
約翰四肢並用逃進廚房，一直到餐桌另一頭約翰才停下腳，心有餘悸看著門口。頭上羅列在櫃子裡頭的高腳杯發出「咯咯」碰撞，連抽屜把手上的獅子都張口無聲大笑。  
只有桌上一尊木雕的貓頭鷹歪了頭，用大眼睛好奇打量繃緊嘴角、憤恨竊笑聲的約翰。牠低聲咕咕著，輕柔的顆粒感，精細雕刻的爪足猶豫該不該上前，在原地一伸一抬搔刮桌面。

約翰看了震得漫天響的抽屜們一眼——其中笑最大聲的就在他腰後，同時不斷以突出的握把撞擊骨椎——朝後拉扯發紅的眼角瞪視貓頭鷹，「你要幹嘛？」絲毫不為自己的舉動感到怪異。  
貓頭鷹把那當作應許，做了一個像是眨眼的動作，靈活纖長的雙足一蹦一跳來到約翰面前後，突然將頭埋進栩栩如生的翅翼下，叼出一個捲成手指大小的羊皮紙。  
上頭纏著一條紅綢帶，沒有蠟封，牢牢結住突起的部分卻帶有死守不放的味道。  
木頭信差再次抬起腳，一勾一勾朝莫魔的方向抓握。約翰撇下嘴角，伸手迅速從貓頭鷹嘴裡搶下羊皮紙，紅綢帶在接觸到指頭那刻便主動鬆綁，連猶豫的機會都不留下，攤了一張只寫一句短句的純白信箋在約翰面前。

　　　　外出務公。餐櫃內有三餐，家內物件請隨意取用。

　　　　若有急，可用貓頭鷹聯繫。　　Percival Graves

「『波西瓦．葛雷夫』……」  
輕淺短促語尾略揚的聲調飄浮而出，包裹於透明氣泡，啵、無聲爆破。  
約翰再次看向完成任務後還不肯離去的信差，貓頭鷹微微打開了雙翼，若牠為真應有柔軟的毛絨膨脹，挺直身軀的模樣恰似等待一個擁抱。  
這次入秋時分牽著半身高大獵狗追在馬匹後方的記憶幫了他，就像那些白日自詡神射晚上大醉找村裡姑娘尋歡的獵人，平舉右臂等待利爪甘心服從指令回到指揮面前。  
貓頭鷹清鳴一聲，振動翅羽劃出短弧落在他肩膀，踩著小腳步轉過半身，堅硬溫和木質清香蹭過鬍渣未除盡的頰邊，和那些在原野上撕裂殘殺的猛禽不同。


	5. 談談

_是黑暗，他極緩慢地張開眼，如叢林中最後一隻黑尾鳳蝶振翅。而此處無風，只有化作氧氣瀰漫的沉色。_    
 _呼吸就能感受到，吐息而出帶點輕柔飄化，卻還是微澀空無的本質。_    
 _隨手撈起一掌，顆粒穿透視線滑落，磨擦每條深淺不一的紋路，一直到眼前，緩緩握起。_    
 _隔著皮膚與一層一層另一層，他看到顆粒聚集散落排列融入，在手裡。_    
 _曾經的空無，如今的存有。_    
 _他亦是黑暗。_

「您在找我。」  
「是的。過來吧。」  
葛雷夫默默打量除了十步遠的皮奎里外，只有強風不斷吹拂的平台，大片白雲從他頭上迅迅掠過。  
「有什麼事不能在辦公室裡談嗎？」男巫的皮鞋踏過久未整修的碎地磚，無視兩旁形狀奇特的莫魔裝置，話語延續一路，直到皮奎里附近。  
北美巫師的最高領袖領子豎立，嵌有紫色寶石的魔杖翻覆於兩手指間，若有所思。  
「你打算怎麼處理接下來的事情？」  
「關於——那個莫魔嗎？」葛雷夫看著大半晌才說一句話的背影，不自覺選擇了回應，「還是亞伯特．愛因斯坦？」  
維持定速旋轉的魔杖停滯，皮奎里一絲不亂的鎮靜緩緩轉向注視葛雷夫，「你知道我為什麼而問，葛雷夫。」  
「我知道嗎？」

從容的男巫拾起溫和，微笑著，「我所知道的與您一樣多。」  
「如此，倒是相當不符合你的風格，」不慍不火隨著葛雷夫的話語向前，烈風在皮奎里身後悄悄凝聚，「問了一個晚上，也沒有得到任何有用的訊息嗎？」  
葛雷夫不語，沒打算拿出魔杖的雙手收進口袋，視線越過皮奎里。有片烏雲從上灣漸漸往曼哈頓來，灰色糾纏白色，吸收感染。  
「你對他的關心超出應有範圍了，葛雷夫，你自己很清楚。」  
風來了，這次毫不留情掀翻兩人的大衣衣角，相同方向，不同緣角。  
「把他交給金坦姊妹，由她們去蒐集所有我們該知道的資訊，」皮奎里順著風的方向踏步，鞋跟敲過葛雷夫肩線，「我要盡快看到結案報告。」

「恕我直言，」  
強度顯著的流動漸漸平息，皮奎里的衣角只能掙扎從距離門框幾吋遠掉落，在小腿附近無力晃盪。  
安全部長挺直的身影背對魔國會主席，暴雨前最後一絲光亮拉長了他的影子，倏然炙熱的地面剎那劃出一筆濃墨，「『破心』不會永遠有用，我們所能得到不過是事件發生的順序。」  
裝有濕地狼人毛髮的魔杖被收回皮套，皮奎里斂著雙眼，注視延伸到腳邊的影子，然後離去。  
「對我而言，很有用。」

†

公寓客廳如常般昏暗，就算僅持續不到一秒，扶手椅粗獷的輪廓已經落入眼底。這算不上什麼徵兆，葛雷夫卻還是走進藏不住任何東西的開放空間，再從特意打通的中隔步入餐廳。  
廚房裡的餐具和櫥櫃在聽見腳步聲後發出一陣騷動，隨沉沉的目光經過時逐漸靜寂，紋絲不動的只有餐桌正中央被食用過、仔細均分後留下大致一人份的菜餚，添加保溫咒語的餐具讓它們還兀自散發香味與蒸氣。  
牛奶香草布丁受到最多注視，切面上仔細攪勻融合的嫩白摻了點黃暈，結晶般甜過口腔粘膜和嗅覺。  
通向臥室書房的走道傳來腳步聲，刻意放軟的謹慎不斷靠近，距離廚房門最後兩、三步時忽然停下。

當驚慌的小跑步來到身後，葛雷夫正隔空捧起布丁，還有收在櫥櫃裡的茶葉罐，「晚安。」  
「……晚安。」  
脫掉大衣、靴子的人默默轉身，同款式的拖鞋在大理石地板上相覷，隱約還能看見木雕猛禽埋頭清理不存在的羽管。約翰顧忌的神情朝門外晃了最後一眼，熱騰騰茶香已經來到身前，乾淨圓實的手指夾著杯托等待他，「吃飽了嗎？」  
約翰點頭，無聲輕喃一句謝，偏低著眼從正對葛雷夫那側接下杯子，錫蘭特有的花蜜香立刻溫煦爬過指尖手腕。  
「那麼、謝謝你特地留了晚餐給我，」葛雷夫張開手臂，朝向距離他最近的椅子，「下次別這麼客氣，吃得下就盡量吃。合你的胃口嗎？」  
約翰再次點頭，等葛雷夫拉開椅子坐下後才伸手碰觸那張原木椅，「都很好吃，謝謝。」

不突兀的餐具輕碰很快充滿整間廚房，餐廳反而是朦朧灰暗的，圍著稀少的光點打轉。約翰把緊抓在肩頭的貓頭鷹放到桌上，圍攏手心感受杯緣泛溢的溫度。  
葛雷夫用餐的速度不快不慢，可以看清每次韌帶拉動，又不致於做作；咀嚼時投向虛無的放空也是，渾然不以約翰的注視為存在般，卻在意反射而過引發他尷尬的泰然。  
「可以請你幫我拿鹽罐嗎？」  
獲救地邊轉身邊遮掩倏然發熱的臉，約翰近乎焦急抓起正旋轉軸承挑釁木雕的小罐，即使他已發現男巫從裡而外散發的自在並不期待回饋。  
仿若他就是如此，一株溪邊任憑來去的大榆樹。  
「您今天過得不順利嗎？」  
「還好。怎麼忽然這麼拘束？」  
「不……是我昨日太失禮。」  
「說得嚴重了。」  
刀叉靜置延續了彬彬有禮的來去，葛雷夫隨意擦擦嘴角，淡而又淡的語氣沙沙作響。

「它很喜歡你。」  
講的是木鷹，尖尖的鳥喙啄咬約翰指甲，樂此不疲。  
「魔法的作用而已。」  
話說出口立刻截斷的餘音不上不下懸在舌後，來源於身為外行的自知。或恐懼。  
抗拒突如其來反而讓葛雷夫笑了，揮手趕開還想更進一步嚙咬約翰袖口的貓頭鷹，「看來我們可以好好談談了——繼續昨天的話題。再來一杯茶？」  
自行彎身注滿茶杯的壺優雅退到兩人談話範圍外，砰砰的壺蓋針對不滿咯動的嘴喙彈起。約翰拿起茶杯吹散熱氣，唇瓣貼過茶面，偏白的色轉向粉，又覆了一層茶澤，輕輕抿下骨瓷的扣擊。

「你用了『話題』這個詞。這是討論還是審問？」  
「我不排斥背叛魔國會的立場。」  
「你的立場是什麼？」  
「依你的態度和行動而定。順帶一提，我喜歡你直來直往的時候。」

不帶玩笑的成分，葛雷夫的語氣就和視線一樣簡潔明瞭，紅茶熱氣後的微笑卻忽隱忽現曖昧著，約翰下意識轉開臉，潰逃的裂痕斑駁從嘴角延伸到耳際。  
「昨天的事不會發生在我們談話間，我保證，」招來一瓶全新未開封的牛奶溫熱，然後將魔杖放在離兩人一隻手臂遠的位置，葛雷夫自顧自跳進另一個話題，「被窺視內心的感覺很糟。」  
約翰豎起手掌拒絕了牛奶，雙眼直視葛雷夫，緩緩伸出手，一根一根手指搭上嵌有純銀的黑檀木魔杖。  
「現在我們可以談了，」對著男巫讚賞而略顯興味的笑容嚥下一口幾乎乾涸的口水，約翰握緊身前幻想裡會炸裂的魔杖，「衷心建議：不要迴避問題。」  
葛雷夫露出一點牙齒，輕輕搖晃一下頭，全身重量朝後放進椅背，「你果然是充滿驚喜的一個人啊，約翰……只要不迴避，就算說謊也可以？」  
手持魔杖的莫魔眨一下眼，兩手拇指平貼魔杖互對微微朝上施力，無聲回答葛雷夫。  
男巫咧開嘴笑了，充滿期待般，「來吧，還等什麼呢。」

「你是巫師。」  
「是的。」  
「為什麼找上我？」  
「意外。很抱歉我目前也無法解釋。」  
「什麼意外？」  
「一個不穩定的時光器。不明原因啟動了時間通道，讓我掉進你的時間年代裡，又讓我們一起掉回來。」  
「……你們想怎樣？」  
「我個人想弄清原因，盡可能把你送回去。主席她……想法差不多。」

延遲引來沉默，但無法持續太久。約翰放下魔杖，卻沒有還給葛雷夫。

「輪到我了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「約翰，你姓什麼？」  
「我沒有姓氏。」  
「身份或職業呢？」  
「沒有。」  
「而你持著一個裝有蓋了家徽印信契約的袋子到處走。」

另一位登場者被帶到桌面上，鼓脹的腹部沾染約翰怎麼也洗刷不掉的暗紅。  
心臟突然加速的刺痛讓撐大雙眼的動作意外輕鬆，一呼吸又跌入窒息的泥沼裡，張開五指凶狠顫抖。

「你的身份契約上寫著，你是一名男僕，」  
「還給我——」  
「『終生且唯一，服從且忠貞』。」  
「還給我、拜託——！」

視線從滿是皺褶髒污的表面移開，水平伸過生滿毛細的邊緣，先落在痛苦的五指上，再移向慘白發皺的臉。前一刻的果決如今溢滿驚慌，光點破碎散落眼眶各處。  
「求求你，」約翰嘶嘶哀求著，半空中的手一點點往前試探，「我可以解釋……我會告訴你一切，只要你把袋子還給我。」

「不要把我送回去……」  
葛雷夫將契約按照摺痕收好，放回鋪有絨布底的袋子裡。  
「拜託你……」  
重新束好的錢袋多了一個結，端正地被放進約翰手中。

「請原諒我必須用如此粗魯的手段完成工作，約翰。『莫魔』——不會魔法的普通人——這個身分不容易為巫師社會所接受，你昨天應該感受得相當清楚，」葛雷夫一手托著約翰的手背，一手將錢袋按在約翰手心，「我需要足夠的資訊，才能替你爭取機會。」  
約翰抓住布袋藏到身後，黑檀木魔杖被慌亂地塞進空缺，只是隨意捻握也比緊嵌在約翰手裡來得完美。  
看著急忙轉身清點布袋內有沒有短少的身影，葛雷夫站起身向後退，讓出空間，一直等到約翰布滿血絲的眼重新和他對視，「你願意相信我嗎？」  
「我該相信你嗎？」  
「現下，你該試試。就憑我是唯一能幫助你的人，」平靜地將魔杖收回皮套，葛雷夫朝張大雙翼等在一旁的貓頭鷹點頭，猛禽立刻掠過視線俯向約翰的肩，「讓你成為我名義上的男僕。」  
「『名義上』？」  
「一個讓你不被帶走訊問的身分。」  
「……為什麼？」

疑問翻倒沙漏，時間和碎玻璃混合濺入空氣，捲動一幀幀停頓過久的當下，光線折射後會有彩虹，塗鴉記憶裡的顏色。  
葛雷夫思考一陣，示意約翰跟著他的背影走，「如果你一定要一個理由，就當作是我對主席的惡作劇吧。」  
彈指熄滅廚房燈又點亮走廊盡頭的門，彩虹被吸入墨黑之中。


	6. 巫師世界

_動物的聲音。_    
 _掙扎聲。咕嚕咕嚕，水滾了。_    
 _鍋碗交錯，裝著蒸氣，濕熱泛出肉香。_    
 _喘氣，碗盆，肉汁，啃食。_    
 _他趴在地磚上，冰冷的溫度貼在裝有燉肉絞死的腹部。_    
 _好想吐，他死死咬住牙，發出哼哧哼哧的求救聲。_    
 _好痛，快吐出來。有人抱起他，立體而緩慢地摸過他短小的犬肢和皮毛。_    
 _那是架骷髏，眼窩爬滿紫羅蘭花莖。_    
 _屍花盛開。_

 

「葛雷夫部長──」  
蒂娜與奎妮．金坦在葛雷夫走出辦公走廊之前截住了他，各自拿著一疊紙和一小包餅乾。  
葛雷夫停下急速往電梯的腳步，在原地回頭看向兩姐妹，還來不及作出任何反應，家庭小精靈已經板起臉關上電梯門，哐啷哐啷向下墜落。  
「部長──」蒂娜拉著妹妹小跑步擋住葛雷夫的去路，拙劣地保持距離，「請留步。」  
「蒂蒂……。」

奎妮嘗試向葛雷夫表示歉意，一邊脫開姐姐的手往前再走幾步，牛皮紙袋包裝不斷散發奶油的香氣，「我們需要您的協助，葛雷夫部長。」  
安全部長依序掃過下屬們，看到幾乎空白而手寫字跡偏往同一方的羊皮紙時微妙的停頓，「請說。」  
「我們需要得到您的首肯──調查目前暫留您家中的莫魔，有鑑於您成為了他的『戶長』……從今天起。」  
好不容易將話語破碎地完成，蒂娜．金坦仍不自覺直直盯著葛雷夫的臉，還有露出西裝領外的三角形邊緣。  
「希望您能讓我們和他聊聊天，一次下午茶就可以了，」小金坦以完全不同的自在面對葛雷夫，蜜桃色的腮紅很難辨識是天生或是來自商品，「主席想知道的資訊並不多，主要是弄清事情發生的經過。」  
葛雷夫伸出手，無聲詢問蒂娜和她手中那疊紙，上頭條列了事件類型、事發地點、時間、魔法與其危險程度，以及相關人士。

「『亞伯特．愛因斯坦』？」  
「……部長，您知道這個人？」  
安全部長發自內心的疑惑總算讓正氣師足夠投入交談，期待地湊近身體用手指戳弄那行字跡，「他堅持自己是『時間魔法師』，但出入境部怎麼查都查不到記錄，也沒辦法辨認他的魔杖是在哪裡製造。」  
「妳確定他是說『亞伯特．愛因斯坦』嗎？沒有任何錯字？」  
「是的……我相當確定。」  
葛雷夫皺眉沉思，來回逡巡字跡確認著，直到纖細的鋼筆字絕無可能構成其他組合。  
「蒂娜，回頭時順便找幾個人，把我那間舊辦公室打開；讓愛因斯坦暫住裡面。」將報告塞回屬下手中，葛雷夫又回到情緒淡漠的模樣，對兩姐妹的語氣忽緊忽慢，「至於『下午茶』……我會問問約翰。」  
蒂娜露出不得其解的質疑，奎妮卻是欣喜地笑了，拉起葛雷夫始終收在西裝褲裡的手，用餅乾填補過於突兀的空隙，「謝謝部長，就等您的好消息啦。這是雅各近來新研發的小餅乾，請您和約翰試吃。」  
「妳太客氣了。」

目送勾動嘴角後離去的背影，蒂娜還是維持混雜不願和提防，側過頭問奎妮，「部長是認真的嗎？」  
「他是。」奎妮毫不猶豫，親暱地勾起姐姐的手臂往回走。  
蒂娜不耐煩地轉身，無法像妹妹一派輕鬆，「他很奇怪……你有看到他臉頰附近的小粉末嗎？該不會──」  
「不會，我親愛的姐姐。那是麵粉的痕跡。」  
「麵粉？」  
「是的，麵粉，雅各也常不小心沾到臉上，」奎妮重複了一次，從口袋中夾起一片餅乾塞給半張開嘴的蒂娜，「那位約翰、應該是個好人呢。」

†

約翰坐在廚房裡，眼前是一盤熱騰騰的培根、香腸，還有幾片全麥吐司，另一邊有一小碟牛油，和一壺聞起來新鮮酸甜的柳橙汁。冰塊在邊緣浮沉，碰撞玻璃壺產生無數水珠。  
他今天也沒能在葛雷夫出門前醒來，只來得及從廚房聽見客廳傳來奇怪的抽空聲，還有空碗盤清洗的聲音。約翰用叉子翻動一下培根，一邊趕走想來湊熱鬧的木鷹；廚房門外的相框不再對他咆哮了，這隻仿生木雕卻不肯離開半步。

『這是我的書房。現在你也可以隨時進出。』  
男巫領著約翰走入紅木門，半回身反手讓門虛掩著，『週休時我再陪你到附近的莫魔街道認識環境。你要小心，盡量離公寓以外的巫師世界遠一點。』  
『我還沒有答應、你……』  
橢圓、正圓、方形的黃銅儀器在櫥櫃裡歡快轉動，發出細細嗡嗡的聲響，有趣地朝看得目瞪口呆的約翰圍攏，竊笑般交錯旋舞，時不時花式彈跳翻躍而過。  
收到約翰極度不協調的點頭回覆，葛雷夫略抬眼看了炫耀正歡的儀器們，右手一撥、指揮其中一個裝有玻璃門的書櫃，精裝厚實的書冊立刻奔向兩邊櫥櫃的空隙，實木隔板、背板拆卸落地，喀啦喀啦重組成四腳飾有常春藤蔓的雙抽實木桌。  
『先暫時用吧，之後再買更適合你的桌子。』葛雷夫難得有些尷尬地望著已經失去任何反應的約翰，裝作不經意拂過不存在的木屑，『一時之間只能弄出點簡單的。』  
約翰僵硬地點頭，又急忙搖頭看向葛雷夫，『不、我沒有──』  
『波西瓦，你不來和我們介紹新朋友嗎？』

培根火候稍弱，雖然有恰到好處的油汁卻不夠香嫩，約翰試著夾進麵包裡，還吃了比平常更多牛油。柳橙汁像是永遠不會減少，依然圍繞冰塊露出一角。  
今天桌上沒有留下任何字條，似乎是為了達到昨晚葛雷夫所要求的那般，一切都只是「名義上」的選擇。

葛雷夫淡淡看過約翰緊揪衣袖的手指，對著深綠底色煙灰西裝的畫像皺起眉，『約翰是名莫魔，父親……他還不習慣。』  
被喚作「父親」的畫像張大眼，透過厚厚的鏡片好奇地不斷往葛雷夫身後移動脖頸，『原來是這樣啊！年輕人、別害怕，老葛雷夫不像波西瓦那樣脾氣古怪，我們一定會相處愉快。』  
『啊……？』約翰驚恐地看一眼，死命縮起雙肩躲避畫像，但葛雷夫拉住他的手，堅定地朝書桌後的畫像走。  
『等、等一下──』  
『別害怕，就只是畫像而已，』葛雷夫不讓約翰有機會掙脫，拉過一隻手臂將他推到身前，『互相打個招呼。』  
『波西瓦、對新朋友溫柔點！』畫像唸叨一聲，很快又把注意力投向約翰，不透光的油料厚實而煦暖，『那麼、約翰，你是哪裡人呢？』  
『愛、愛爾蘭。』  
『真的？那裡可以說是北美巫師的故鄉呢。』

「好約翰。」  
門口傳來呼喚聲，聽不出有何目的。約翰放下剛沖好水的餐盤，略略弄乾手後走過去，途中避開一個突然彈出想嚇唬他的抽屜。  
「好約翰，」相框裡的人一派純真，突出深藍的背景招呼著，「波西瓦說過，不用做家事。」  
約翰皺起眉頭，略略蹲下身體，「我只是洗洗餐具。」  
安蒂．葛雷夫想了一下，搖搖頭，「好約翰是朋友，不是家庭小精靈，不用做家事。」  
約翰沉默，默得比面對葛雷夫誘探問詢時還長，呼吸一疊一疊急促加深。他甩頭退開，猛然坐入桌旁的四腳椅，拉出椅腳的力道刮出尖銳深痕。

『自從上次的「事件」後，魔國會近年來對暴露的風險異常偏執，連帶影響了他們對莫魔的看法，』毫不在意自己成為焦點，葛雷夫悠哉地晃著腳對父親說，『我擔心約翰留在那邊不安全……他是因我而意外被捲入時間通道，我至少該負起一部分責任。』  
『現在人總是忘記，伊法魔尼創辦人之一也是他們最忌諱的莫魔。』老葛雷夫略顯無奈地點評一句，不針對眼前任何人，若有若無繞過兒子的頸側，『所以我們的愛爾蘭朋友是來自──過去。好，你接下來想怎麼做？』  
一直溫暖的視線變了，油墨瞬間揮發後留下冷硬的痕跡，和年輕的葛雷夫相比更加深沉。約翰靜靜坐在一旁，和女巫安蒂一樣只剩下輕輕的呼吸聲。  
『讓約翰成為葛雷夫家的男僕。』  
『──男僕？波西瓦．葛雷夫，你把人家當作商品還是奴隸？』  
『只需要給約翰一個身分，魔國會的任何調查便必須經過我同意，』葛雷夫迎向畫像飽含色彩的怒氣，不露齒牙看著過去的家長，『我不需要人服侍，而這是在巫師世界裡保護他最有效的方式。』  
老巫師收斂了視線沉思著，靜得成為一幅普通到不能再普通的油畫；當他再次凝視家中唯一的繼承人，已經和他一樣在魔國會舉足輕重的葛雷夫，老人重重嘆了口氣，『……你要用十二正氣師家族的名聲「雇傭」一名莫魔男僕、挑戰魔國會的執法權，到底是誰生給你的膽子？』

「好約翰不用做家事！」  
安蒂拔高的喝令朝向廚房後，穿透整間公寓卻進不了約翰周圍，驚擾木鷹不安振翅但繞不過一道碎彩玻璃門。  
約翰停下手，快速看了一眼周圍：行人車流沒有變化，也沒有婦人推窗大罵、小孩爆開啼哭。他回頭，冰冷的視線倒映得意，手下繼續製造更多白色泡沫，搓開他被禁止碰觸的皂絲。  
「我很感謝葛雷夫先生允許我隨意取用，安蒂小姐，」莫魔鎮定地沖掉泡沫，摺疊襯衫後手掌按壓以擠掉多餘的水，反覆數次，「但這不代表他有權力剝奪我生活的方式……我被剝奪的東西已經夠多了。」


	7. 愛因斯坦

「請向我解釋你的決定，葛雷夫。」  
就算掌握所有魔法力量的祕密，魔國會主席仍使出全力單手揮去，暴風般未觸及便衝開虛掩的紅木門，化身耶夢加得張口吞噬。  
面對她的是兩張大黑板，和拿著一枝粉筆站在前方嚇傻的愛因斯坦。  
「主席，」  
葛雷夫曲起一腳半跨坐在挪動後的辦公桌上，魔杖旋轉得像國慶慶典遊行裡的小鼓棒，從側方回應皮奎里，「請問您需要我解釋哪個部分？」

「那個……」  
愛因斯坦舉起拿著粉筆的那隻手，皺巴巴的襯衫從手腕滑下，引來兩道北美最銳利的目光。  
時間魔法師縮起下巴，跳脫規制的雙眼來回掃視魔國會掌權者們，「如果你們要吵一架——或是打一架，雖然我反對暴力——考慮一下到外面吧，數學算式可是經不起任何言語或魔法打斷的小公主。」  
「數學算式？」皮奎里嘶聲問，瞇起眼看清兩張大黑板上所有線條，不可置信，「這些是什麼？你們到底在計畫什麼？」  
葛雷夫也看了那些難以辨認的字跡一眼，跳下辦公桌，拍拍褲腳的灰塵，「我需要愛因斯坦先生的協助，才能釐清為什麼約翰可以來到現代——」  
「我必須答應他，才能拿回我的時光器，」愛因斯坦接過話題，隨手一拋讓粉筆等在半空，撥著頭髮朝皮奎里靠近一些，「更重要是——我也對約翰為何能穿過魔法通道很有興趣。」  
「我遵循您的期望，努力解決這件案子，主席，」葛雷夫收起魔杖，手裡憑空出現愛因斯坦的黃銅座鐘，「我希望能得到您相應的尊重；地牢不是適合進行研究的地方。」

皮奎里再看了一眼黑板，並重新打量愛因斯坦，最後是葛雷夫手裡的時光器。  
「你在這件事情上所表現的失常已經夠多了，葛雷夫。就算我同意，中間還是有許多細節不容忽視，別忘記你一手製造了那個莫魔與你的牽扯，再加上愛因斯坦先生的北美出入境紀錄，還有三十年前他已被德國魔法局除籍——」  
「終於——」被視為「問題」的人朝著皮奎里大開雙臂，爆炸蓬鬆的頭髮向後一抖，「終於又多一個人搞清楚我是誰了！你們這些固執於程序的北美巫師啊……」  
葛雷夫悠然接下皮奎里責疑的目光，轉頭向愛因斯坦笑著聳肩，「我向你保證過，主席一定會想起你是誰。」  
「請恕我失禮，你們那位查不出資料又堅持要我填寫表格的女孩實在……嚇壞我了。」  
「那是金坦小姐的職責所在，因為您沒有任何正式記錄。」  
「哈哈、如果您去麻瓜的行政機關查也許會有喔，皮奎里主席，」愛因斯坦像葛雷夫一樣攤開手掌，不同的是他在空氣中抓住一支菸斗，焦黑的斗口瞬間填好煙草，靜靜燃燒，「尤其是十年後的紐約——我來的地方。」

 

†

 

公寓客廳明亮著，壁燈立燈掛燈間或點起，驅散籠罩蔓延的黑夜，空氣裡充滿熱氣和檸檬的味道。  
葛雷夫站在客廳外，看向正中央那把紅色軟扶手椅，最後決定提著剛脫下的風衣直接走向廚房，包含另一手的蘋果派和馬鈴薯燉肉。  
「您回來了。」  
走不到一半的距離，約翰便從廚房裡出來，快步迎上葛雷夫。葛雷夫沒有拒絕他二話不說接過了所有東西，甚至繞到身後幫忙脫下穿了整天的西裝外套。  
他只是在約翰連領帶都要解開時握住，從旁看來就像他牽著約翰走進廚房。

「我買了派，還有一點燉肉，你想配著麵包吃或是再來點湯？」  
「您決定就可以了。」  
「今天的還合胃口嗎？」  
「很好吃。」  
「那麼，你如此溫順是為了什麼呢？」

兩人一同站在潔淨發亮的原木中島旁，小陽台的玻璃門開著，襯衫、棉被、枕套遮住通往天空的視線，還沒熨燙的角落正滴水。  
葛雷夫放開約翰，自己走到水槽前瞧一眼，看著平台上打亮到一半的銀器，「我說過你不用做這些。」  
男巫的語氣相當平淡，不仔細聽可能會以為麵包與湯的話題仍繼續，只差在話語後無形漂浮的句號。  
「這是我的工作。」  
「一件我不承認的工作？」  
約翰低垂頭抬高視線，分明地看著葛雷夫，「如果我們要完美營造假象，也要提供足夠的材料供他人想像，對吧？」

「……這就是你的堅持嗎？」  
葛雷夫仰起頭，看著樑柱、看著燈泡，雙手撐在水槽邊緣，紅酒和玻璃杯卻自顧自動了起來，連帶那塊派，還有迅速被分作兩盤的燉肉。  
接著他自己坐進了位置，沒有忘記幫約翰拉開椅子、放上一杯逐漸甦醒的酒液，率先喝下。  
「你說……為什麼今天所有人都要我給出一個交代呢？」

約翰看著葛雷夫自斟自飲，入口前是不在乎物事的笑容，飲乾後樂在其中地自嘲，一點一點潑灑到襯衫領邊，變成深褐色的印記，像是頸側的鮮紅烙印終於滲出血。  
「我今天都在忙你的案子……還記得那個怪人嗎？看你吐到出血還能手舞足蹈的那個，」葛雷夫隨手一抓便弄亂了每天必須梳理整齊的頭髮，手轉回面前糾纏在髮絲間磨擦眉心幾下，「他有辦法解決時間跳躍的問題。愛因斯坦、你可能聽過他的名字，『一顆石頭』。」  
「……德意志人？」  
「嗯、對！」不符時序的答案讓葛雷夫眼睛一亮，抓不清焦距對約翰露出開心的笑容，高舉一杯致意後再次飲下。  
約翰掃了一眼所剩無幾的酒瓶，放慢腳步走近桌邊，趁著葛雷夫又為自己倒滿一杯準備痛飲時抽走玻璃瓶，拿在手裡坐下。  
葛雷夫朝他攤開雙手皺起眉，玻璃杯底扣擊、摩擦原木，臉上的笑容頹然，「如果你堅持這樣……我們現在改叫他們『德國』了，『德意志帝國』已經是歷史，但這個人、他可以讓你回去屬於你的時代。」  
「——你不是答應讓我留下嗎？」

葛雷夫忽然安靜下來，放開手中的酒杯。  
清晰、專注，漠然卻載滿溫度地笑了，「我喜歡你真實的模樣。」  
「葛雷夫先生！」  
葛雷夫搖搖頭，似乎有點厭煩地回應約翰，「我只有保證你可以不必受到正氣師審問，你不可能一直躲在這個時代。」  
「你欺騙我——！」  
約翰朝葛雷夫大吼，拳頭重重擂在桌面，震翻了那支殘留紅酒的高腳杯，玻璃破散一地。  
沉重暴怒的呼吸間，葛雷夫重新張開為了閃躲玻璃碎片而轉頭閉起的雙眼，沿著地磚、腳尖，一直到裂成齒狀的杯口。  
「回到你的時代，是你唯一能改變過去的機會。」男巫的手指隨意畫了一條水平線，破碎的玻璃立刻在地面豎起，軍隊般聚合後重新組成高腳杯。葛雷夫跨過那些碎片，拿起大衣、外套，走到約翰身旁，稍嫌粗魯地用一隻手扳過雙眼發紅的莫魔，「如果我們的假設沒錯，你可以回到任何時間點、去做任何——所有、每一件——你想做的事。」  
乾燥粗糙的手指緊壓嘴角直到發疼，又自責地輕柔撫過泛紅的痕跡，轉身離去，「這就是你要的，不是嗎？」


	8. 男僕

_黑暗中浮現一個身影，側臥在地上。四周生滿草。_   
_濕氣偷偷把手放進掌握，耳邊傳來溪流低語。_   
_起來吧、在這裡你會變成黑暗。_   
_紅花冒出草叢，裝了露水，透不出光的，滑到身影上。_   
_他伸手搖晃身影，襯衫背心沙沙摩擦，潮濕。_   
_起來吧、快點回去你本來的地方。_   
_骨頭被抽離一樣，身影柔軟地翻身，倒在他的腳尖。_   
_痛苦是唯一殘留的情緒。_

 

「早安，約翰。」  
「早安，葛雷夫先生。」  
「呵呵，希望你不是想跟我吵架。老人家不像你們年輕人這麼有活力。」  
約翰尷尬地笑笑，等木鷹飛進書房後回身關上門，拿著棉布朝暗紅大廉布後頭的坐姿像走。  
「昨晚……您都聽見了？」  
老葛雷夫狡黠地笑，高踞一盤散棋之上，「打聽消息對一幅畫而言不是難事。波西瓦有時確實很難相處，希望你別放在心上。」  
男僕隨和地搖頭，比前日離畫框更近，仰頭看著，「那不影響我，先生。」  
「謝謝你，約翰。」  
「相信您也會原諒我不顧他的反對，」約翰露出笑容，又近一步，「自己決定要來清理屋裡的畫像。」  
「屋裡的畫像？那不就──」  
擅長活務的雙手往白樺木畫框一搭，將獅獸紋掌握在下，「沒錯，就是您。」  
「喔、喔不──慢點、唉唷！我的老骨頭──」  
「您應該沒有這麼脆弱吧，先生？您可是養育族長的巫師。」

約翰握緊畫框，緩緩架在準備好的木椅上，直起身來與臉皺成一團的老葛雷夫對望，「巫師們不這樣保養畫像嗎？」  
老葛雷夫拿下眼鏡用領巾擦擦，痛心疾首地，「巫師們不這樣保養畫像，相信我。就算最尊貴、最古老的家族，家庭小精靈也沒有這個膽子把主人的畫像拿下來。」  
「那您的家族呢？」約翰用乾棉布略略擦過四邊，再以手指撐起一小角仔細觸過每處凹陷突起，「十二……『鎮氣師』？」  
「『十二正氣師』。是的，我們是其中之一。」  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「什麼意思呀……」

清雅淡然的語氣透過畫布微微震動，纖維碰撞的聲音模糊而略刺，「是身分，也是職業，又代表某方面的責任──冠上頭銜後則是北美巫師界最有財勢的家族之一，像個烙印。」  
約翰看向老人的淡然，時光不刻意飄散卻沉澱在原木畫框之中帶有虛幻的重量，擠壓公寓每個角落。  
「但是……這裡不像一個貴族的家。我是說、」棉布在轉角下了太多力道，發出沉悶摩擦，「這裡……有點『空曠』。」  
「是有點『孤寂』吧，在老頭子面前不必拐彎抹角。」  
畫像自得其樂，笑得額前落下一綹灰白，逐漸停歇後又落下一抹沉陰，偏向約翰停止工作的手。  
「我很抱歉、我不該過問──」  
老人舉起一隻手，袖口裝飾的威嚴越重，眼角越是柔和，「這不是什麼祕密，至少在『現下』的巫師世界裡不是。那個孩子正在承擔應該負起的重量。」  
沒收好的棋子在黑白跳格間忽然揪打，王后抓起士兵的頭、騎士驅馬撞倒教皇，國王屹立不搖，如哲學家抽離凝望一盤世局，接著被一支長槍打爛皇冠，將軍。

「是他所說的『事件』。」  
「沒錯。」  
「可以告訴我嗎？」  
「喔、我可以告訴你任何和波西瓦有關的事，甚至他第一次騎上飛天掃帚被嚇哭的模樣，但這件事──」本不該游動的微光經過黑框眼鏡，牛角的色澤深似檀木，「你要自己去問他，我不適合代替他陳述那些經過。」  
「……他會答應嗎？」  
「誰知道呢。一年多以前他也沒打算把我從倉庫裡拿出來。」

†

愛因斯坦收起雙腳坐在辦公桌上，雙眼輕快有力地看過每一條算式。葛雷夫站在不遠處，有一下沒一下翻弄時光器。  
「你不專心，葛雷夫，」愛因斯坦翻起一個大白眼，抓過自己的馬克杯跳回大理石地面，「如果和我合作很無聊，你不如回自己的辦公室。你思考那些瑣事的聲音很干擾。」  
葛雷夫停止手裡的動作，訥訥放開座鐘，「你不可能聽見人思考的聲音。」  
「不然你要跟我說在煩惱什麼嗎？好讓我們能盡快回到工作？」

愛因斯坦喝下最後一口牛奶，沒幾秒馬克杯裡便裝滿熱紅茶，沒有一絲鮮奶的成分。  
「老實說，我很驚訝你會對這些理論有興趣，」時間魔法師揮揮手，黑板上的Σ紛紛扭動起來，不小心撞在一起時會氣得用兩端將對方叉倒，「我以為你也是『梅林血脈』、『天選人才』那類型的巫師。」  
「真抱歉沒有如你所願。」  
葛雷夫拿起自己的杯子，裡頭裝了黑沉的咖啡，「我必須誠實地說：魔法理論就是一堂借屍還魂的迷信課程。儘管我在畢業時取得不錯的分數。」  
「不只是『不錯』吧，首席正氣師，你應該在這塊學科有相當出色的理解和才能──雖然我還沒參透你為什麼要選這間辦公室當實驗地點。」  
葛雷夫陰鬱的眼神倒映在咖啡裡，大半則朝向被燙到舌尖的愛因斯坦，後者憑空加了兩塊糖，心滿意足地多喝了兩口茶。  
「我對你的了解程度大概是如此，這樣你願意和我說你的小祕密了嗎？」  
「你真是為了研究相當賣力。」  
「是我的優點，也是缺點。」

葛雷夫放下幾乎沒動過的咖啡，看向打累了攤成一團的Σ，話語中充滿疑問，「你對莫魔社會裡的『男僕』……有什麼了解嗎？」  
「你問的是『身分』還是『職業』？」愛因斯坦反問葛雷夫，好奇地張大眼睛，「有些奴僕從出生那刻便注定要服務一個家庭到死，有些則是城市化商品買賣的延伸產物。」  
葛雷夫更加不解，他皺起眉頭沉思，接著向愛因斯坦坦承，「我想幫助約翰避開魔國會的訊問，所以讓他成為葛雷夫家名義上的男僕。但這件事令他相當不滿意，堅持要為我服務，似乎不明白我沒有要剝奪他自由的意思。」  
「所以他很想當你的──等等、你讓一名莫魔住進你家，還讓他成為男僕？那些老骨頭沒用咆哮信塞爆你的辦公室，還是直接登報控訴你羞辱整個巫師世界嗎？」頭髮灰白的魔法師表情從錯愕、困惑，一直轉變到無法形容的尷尬，「我以為自己已經夠瘋狂了，沒想到你們比我還要喪失理智……」  
「我只是想知道，該怎樣才能讓約翰明白，我想幫助他。」

愛因斯坦嘆一口氣，丟下葛雷夫逕自回到黑板前，抓過粉筆繼續寫下一行一行算式，「你這個問題毫無意義，葛雷夫。約翰的選擇是他的自由，而你的行為和目的存在矛盾，就像兩種磁極，這才是你要解決的問題。」  
葛雷夫搖頭，沒有隨愛因斯坦所願回頭研究時光器，「我的行為和目的一向明確，是約翰對於『自由』的恐懼太超出常理。」  
「你的『常理』，還是他的『常理』？在我看來，你才是早已超脫不管麻瓜還是巫師世界邏輯的人，」俐落地為方程式設下最後一個未知數，愛因斯坦放開手，讓粉筆回到半空飄浮，「偏執不是好事，葛雷夫。」


	9. 自由

咖啡的香氣從門縫進入臥房，一路灑落細沙顆粒來到床旁，將剩餘全倒在葛雷夫身上。  
無可避免著，恍惚後以比常人更短的反應時間內清醒，葛雷夫抬高身體往房間各處搜索，在床腳找到清晨淡藍微黃的帷幕。  
但那不是綠色，彷彿光源色彩是比重不同的分子。葛雷夫起身，隨意披過黑色睡袍，拿著魔杖往外走。  
右手邊的書房門緊閉，維持昨天他深夜才得以脫離辦公室歸來的模樣；左手及延伸而去的方向則不必然，廚房的燒水聲和低振幅聲響在房門間闖蕩。  
廚房門口矮凳上的小相框被放倒，平貼在椅凳上。

葛雷夫微側身，脫掉底部堅硬的拖鞋，光裸的腳板在大理石留下一圈模糊熱氣。他一步一步朝廚房走，足弓重量前傾再貼緊足跟。  
廚房另一端站著一個人影，在爐子前，靠近櫥櫃那隻手肘旁有台小的手搖磨豆器，香味從那誕生，經過滾燙沖刷後揮散。光線透過純白的襯衫打在脊椎肋骨上，一節一節，如此清晰，困鎖在深藍圍裙下，方形的框固定了視線。  
葛雷夫遠遠看著，將行蹤暴露在轉白的變形窗影裡，當約翰轉過頭時發現腳趾逐漸溫熱。  
約翰僵硬在爐子前，一手端著冒出蒸蒸熱氣的咖啡，「您、早安……。」  
男巫露出微笑，沒有馬上回應只顧著招來遺落在走廊的拖鞋，一腳一腳慢慢穿回去。  
「我沒有辦法阻止你，對嗎？因為我不理解你為什麼堅持？」沒有梳過的頭髮一段一段垂下，又不顧一切想掙脫重力恢復原狀，但終究只能散落在臉旁，或眼前，讓視線能透過雜亂的空隙找到對方。  
約翰反而在這段話語後放鬆了，自在地放下咖啡，重新組織的情緒很接近他與老葛雷夫交談那刻，「您認為我需要接受您的條件。」  
「結果對你有害嗎？」  
「您以否定我存在於世間的意義賦予我自由，不覺得相當殘忍嗎？」  
葛雷夫不悅，數日下來第一次將自己表現，「比起自由人，你更寧願做一個男僕？」  
「不……不是這樣，」約翰放低了聲音，神情不帶有退卻，「比起做個不被尊重的自由人，我更寧願做個保有基本尊嚴的男僕。」

男巫沒有預期這樣的答案，在晨光中他不禁瞇起眼看過無聲填充整片刺目的廚房，過於急躁地尋找約翰透露的情緒；而約翰就在那，沉默地等他決定接下來如何破裂或延續。  
「……我沒想過──我一直冒犯著你，」不熟練地轉換語氣和句式，葛雷夫放下一直握在手裡的魔杖，向前邁入陰影，「我造成你很多困擾嗎？」  
如同葛雷夫毫無準備，約翰有些動搖地縮起肩膀，習慣性收攝視線，「我不敢這麼說。」  
「你可以這麼說，而且必須說。仁慈的路易斯，」突然蹦出的俗諺和笑意相比不突兀，沾染影子的微冷後還是泛暖，「要讓你對我保持自然真不是簡單的事。」  
空氣裡浮起一個奇妙的暗示，打轉磨蹭約翰的臉頰，頑皮地畫上顏色。  
葛雷夫首先放下堅持，拉開兩張椅子接起快冷掉的咖啡，在約翰身前倒滿一杯熱牛奶，「我可以如何改進，作為補償你的方式呢？」  
牛奶的味道讓腸胃想起蠕動，偷偷摸摸推擠著，約翰嚥嚥口水，盡量避免與葛雷夫的微笑碰面，「您可以先考慮我所說，關於『假扮』的相應準備和方式。就算您……『不需要』，不代表我可以置身事外。」  
「我不會再說那樣的話了，我保證，」男巫適時地表現了重視，側靠手腕的臉卻未退盡疑問，「我只是不明白，為什麼你會將『男僕』視為自身存在的證明？」  
陰影另一邊的人不似男巫困惑，也沒有清晰的情緒，忽然在宇宙間模糊成為一片雜訊。約翰緩緩抬起頭，出神地看向沒有任何身影的另一邊，對著發光的灰塵告解，「因為……這樣我才不會忘記自己是什麼樣的人。」  
頻率不規則交錯滋滋的，隨時可能破散。  
「我明白了，」葛雷夫說，沒有一點波瀾。近處傳來的聲音聽起來像遠方投射，回音震盪確定了真實距離，為雜訊找到固定的頻率，「那……今天早餐吃炒蛋好嗎？還是你比較喜歡太陽蛋？」  
約翰如同花了一生才理解葛雷夫那句不存在任何困難語法的話，緩慢、茫然地眨動雙眼，試圖將陰影裡輪廓忽隱忽現的臉看得更清晰，腦海裡忽然穿過某天早晨聽見培根翻面的聲音，「炒蛋就可以了……謝謝。」

†

奶茶的香氣圍繞座位，和蜂蜜可頌混在一起，略略生膩卻意外適合有點潮濕的下午。  
約翰站在葛雷夫身旁，從透明櫥窗到小冰櫃，好奇地看著每一個造型奇特的小麵包和蛋糕裝飾，還有不會亂走的茶壺與茶杯，那些近日來反而讓他覺得奇異的平凡。  
「請隨意坐！歡迎你們來喝下午茶，」總像鄰家女孩的女巫今天以水果糖粉橘為色調，後頭跟著她有些不情願的姐姐，「雅各正在弄甜甜圈，剛烤好的最好吃了。」  
「謝謝妳們的盛情──」葛雷夫拉開椅子，發現約翰正從背後貼近他，同時搭在椅背上，「我等會有事要先離開，不如妳們問問約翰想吃些什麼。」  
約翰謙卑地接手，等葛雷夫站到前方後再將椅子推近一點，完美符合男巫與桌子之間的距離，絲毫看不出三天前他才要開始融入葛雷夫的一舉一動。  
「小姐們和您決定就好，不必考慮我。」  
「……那樣不太好，」忍不住盯著兩位男士往來發愣的姐妹各自匆匆抓了把椅子，一直等到約翰把葛雷夫的大衣、外套都收好才緩緩入座，「既然是我們邀請你們來，還是大家一起吃吧。」

約翰望向身旁的葛雷夫，在背光裡看到男巫難以察覺的首肯，笑著接受奎妮的提議，先後各拿起一杯裝好的奶茶，在其中一邊放進兩顆糖。  
白色的正方形很快消失在攪拌和熱茶裡，奎妮微微一笑，將可頌端向約翰，「我保證、你一定會喜歡雅各的甜甜圈。」  
香氣引得葛雷夫也拿了一個，一半直接吃，一半抹滿「紅巫女櫻桃醬」，讓約翰嚇得盯緊上頭驚慌尖叫的果醬蟲不放。  
蒂娜沉著臉把手裡的楓糖漿放到約翰手邊，收手時不斷偷看葛雷夫，「我們等等要問你幾個問題，以釐清事情發生的經過。你只需要告訴我們你記得什麼，我們會負責記錄。」  
「好的……麻煩您。」約翰用困擾的表情淋了一點楓糖，手不管怎樣都不敢再經過櫻桃醬附近。  
姐妹倆對視、相互點點頭，蒂娜伸手從收在身後牛皮紙袋裡抽出一張寫滿的紙，遞到葛雷夫面前，「我們還需要部長您簽署同意書，作為約翰的保證人。」  
「那麼、約翰就留給你們吧，我也該去辦事情了。」

那不是太困難的事，葛雷夫趁茶稍微涼了之後緩緩喝下，一邊用魔杖在文件的尾端簽下花體字，然後站起身。在他能自己好好穿上大衣前，約翰已經先一步輕拉他的領帶，把歪掉的領夾推回原位。  
「請慢走。」指尖最後按壓了幾下不小心弄縐的布料尾端，不帶一點痕跡無聲離去，又流連大衣的肩領。  
葛雷夫自己拉平了最後幾處衣褶，向金坦姐妹們和約翰點頭，緩緩步出「科沃斯基烘焙坊」。  
蒂娜死死盯著葛雷夫的背影，奎妮則是隨意看看後轉頭繼續觀察約翰，又往奶茶丟下一顆糖。她忽然轉頭朝廚房比了個手勢，一籃甜甜圈被送出來，笑容友善的圓潤男子直接放個碟子在約翰前，裝著半個甜甜圈和一塊全麥麵包。  
「謝謝你，雅各，」一聲道謝送走了男子後，奎妮朝約翰眨眨眼，親手幫他加了更多熱茶，「試試看，應該不會比部長做的麵包差。」  
「──什麼！」

奎妮尷尬地看一眼大喊著回頭的蒂娜，眼睛眨眨後又回頭對約翰說：「是啊，那些麵包都是葛雷夫部長親手做的呢！你覺得好吃嗎？」  
突如其來的陳述讓莫魔繃緊所有神經，收起雙手放在大腿上，毫不遲疑拒絕奎妮所有接觸。  
「喔、不不、約翰……我沒有對你施法，我是天生的破心者。我可以聽到他人的心聲。」  
這樣的解釋並不能讓約翰滿意，他甚至退開椅子要結束這場會面，但奎妮話語裡的某些部份又使他停下動作。  
「約翰？」蒂娜倒是直接離開椅子，繞過奎妮擋住約翰離開的必經之路，不管她是不是明白約翰為何停下。  
約翰反覆看著兩姐妹，手中緊抓葛雷夫暫借的西裝外套，最終決定停在奎妮身上，「葛雷夫先生的心聲，也能聽到嗎？」

這個問題帶來一陣冗長的沉默，包含藏在沉默之後禁忌的氣息，不訴之言語快速擺盪在姐妹的對望。  
「約翰，你為什麼想問這個？」蒂娜先問了，不帶侵略性再往約翰一步，立刻收到莫魔目光輕描淡寫的排斥。  
奎妮鎮定地等約翰把注意力重新放回自己身上，交握起手指放到桌面，「你想知道蒂娜為什麼害怕葛雷夫部長，還有『事件』。」  
女巫讓自己的掌心只剩下一點空隙，指頭勾著指頭不容易快速張開，約翰仍不肯放下戒心，用眼角時刻注視蒂娜的動作。  
那樣的注視比直接面對面還緊迫，蒂娜卻堅持著，直到奎妮偷偷拉了她的衣角，「……你放心，魔國會裡沒有人的無杖魔法能勝過部長。」  
簡潔不具任何裝飾的魔杖被放到桌面正中央，魔杖的主人則回到自己的位置，「奎妮聽不到部長的心聲，但我可以回答一部分你想知道的事情……儘管你很可能完全無法理解。」

「在魔法世界裡，有個黑巫師主張我們應該找回自己的榮耀──純血、純種、拒絕混血兒或出身莫魔家庭的人，包括沒有魔力的巫師後代也該去除，並為此在世界各地屠殺反對他的巫師，甚至你的同類；一年多前，他混進了紐約，綁架葛雷夫部長並冒充他的模樣，騙過整個魔國會。  
「魔國會運氣很好，事情最終算是解決了……但隔了將近一個禮拜，我們才在當時的安全部長辦公室裡找到他。」  
蒂娜暫停一下，喝了幾口冷得凝出油脂的奶茶，視線避免和任何人接觸。  
「我和其他正氣師，還有主席，花了十幾個小時才找到解開那些屏障咒和禁咒的辦法，我們甚至沒時間顧忌打開這些咒術之後會不會還有更多詛咒纏在他身上，我們甚至沒把握……有沒有機會解那些詛咒。  
「當那些屏障和封印終於全數拆光時，一大團黑暗脹裂了我們本該負責的最後幾道鎖鍊，直接朝所有人的臉上衝，穿過我們的肉體──  
「他就在那裡，跪在黑暗的正中心，全身瘦得不成人形，低垂的臉佈滿血跡，脖子上烙著那個人的印記。  
「黑暗散盡之後，他抬起頭，看著我們每個人，說：『我們就這樣，苟延殘喘下去嗎？』   
「那時的他，看起來就像那人最忠實的信徒，就算被主人拋棄仍低聲複誦他的召喚。」


	10. 實驗

「這是您的帽子。這是您的魔杖，我趁您昨晚淋浴時保養了一下。」  
「聽起來我今天的工作會很順利，謝謝你。」  
「這是我應該做的……不要忘記帶上您的下午茶，今天有柑橘香草小餅乾。」  
「這樣啊，推薦我搭配什麼茶？」  
「阿薩姆紅茶或錫蘭紅茶都是好選擇。唯一不推薦是黑咖啡，您需要常換換口味。」  
「呵呵，作為一名男僕，你的發言總是很大膽呢。」

葛雷夫一手扶著玄關的鞋櫃，半彎腰把腳塞進靴子後跟，放任約翰伸手摸弄他的大衣口袋，留下一包小餅乾，沉沉凸起一塊。  
「不留一點自己吃嗎？」  
約翰搖頭，眉宇間有些困擾，「您上次買的燕麥餅乾還沒吃完，再不快吃會軟掉。」  
被指名的肇事者聳肩，毫不在意笑笑，「這是要你多換換口味。我跟你交易，一人一半。」  
「不行，這裡不是開放市場，」男僕皺眉，伸長手拉拉葛雷夫看不到的後領，一邊拍掉幾條毛線，「今天實施配給制，只供應柑橘香草餅乾。」  
對於下午茶沒有掌控權的人挑起眉毛，被動地抬起下巴讓約翰重新夾一次領針，「全世界莫魔的男僕們都像你這麼聰明嗎？我甚至有點嫉妒了。」  
約翰咬起下唇，加快速度完成他的工作，深知不管怎麼回應，眼前這個越來越熟悉「主僕扮演」的巫師都能佔到上風。  
而唯一例外的時刻是當他開口輕聲呼喚。  
「請慢走，主人。」  
葛雷夫僵住嘴角，不自在地反覆看約翰穿戴筆挺的上身，「你不必這樣稱呼我。」  
「這是規矩，主人。」約翰低垂眉眼恭敬地回答，掏出愛因斯坦幫他修好的懷錶看，「您快趕不上今天第一個會議了，主人。」  
「你……不要忘記吃午餐，晚上我會準時回來。」

扭曲旋轉的小渦帶走難得被娛樂的背影，發出水槽栓塞拔起的聲音。  
約翰嘆了像是總算能夠休息的氣，卻相當期待地往還沒整理好的廚房走，沿途收拾葛雷夫遺落在客廳的報紙、咖啡杯、眼鏡。  
「好約翰心情很好。」被放在水槽旁的相框這麼說，好奇地張望。  
約翰回以微笑，用潔白的方巾擦乾玻璃杯，間或高高拿起透過窗外進入的日光檢查，右腳踝突然傳來一道撞擊，令他不得不晃動身體保持平衡。  
「──是你啊，抱歉我沒注意到你回來了。」  
因為反作用力坐倒在地的木鷹抓抓尖指，靈活的頭不滿地咬著信紙亂甩，「啪」、丟在約翰的拖鞋上。  
約翰彎下腰把背部全黑的木鷹抱在懷裡，轉身時撿起信，迅速掃過後揉成一團塞入口袋，「等等幫你擦擦灰塵，好嗎？」  
木鷹頂頂他的下巴，掙扎著站到肩頭，寬厚的喙勉強不再忿忿地一嚼一嚼。  
「好約翰今天要收衣服！」安蒂．葛雷夫緊張地大喊，色彩濃厚的手指死命指向陽台，「衣服乾了，要收衣服！」  
「好的，安蒂小姐，」約翰漫不經心看看盪過的白襯衫袖口，手隨便往抹布擦兩下，「但我想先清理主人的書櫃，主人不會想看到書上都是灰塵。」

†

愛因斯坦把玩著手裡的齒輪，站在辦公桌一端看葛雷夫每隔幾秒便往他的時光器加上咒語，或是神情嚴肅地在自己的筆記本裡寫幾個字。  
「你今天很奇怪。」時間魔法師丟下手裡的齒輪，煩躁地吸幾口菸。  
葛雷夫隨便應聲，又朝座鐘丟一個咒語，「怎麼說。」  
「你今天心情很好，超奇怪。」  
「不好嗎？」  
「實際上，還不錯，我們今天的效率超級高，」愛因斯坦偷偷拿了塊小餅乾，一眨眼丟進嘴裡，「但你的心情好得異常……是因為你已經準備好要把約翰送回去了嗎？」  
男巫的動作忽然慢下來，包圍座鐘的藍色魔力跟著忽明忽暗。他看一眼假意喝一口紅茶掩飾咀嚼的愛因斯坦，回頭繼續自己的工作，「現在還不確定能不能送他回去……我會先實驗看看。」  
愛因斯坦對著從沒聽過的環節皺眉，不甚認同地問葛雷夫，「實驗？你要做什麼實驗？實驗的內容是？」

葛雷夫沒有回答愛因斯坦，他的魔力讓座鐘發出瘋狂震動，長短針以超越認知的速度奔跑，吱吱嘎嘎摩擦空氣，一路上升到極限又逐漸慢回肉眼跟得上的運轉方式，安穩地敲響。  
愛因斯坦臉上絲毫沒有時光器接近完成的喜悅，他質疑地看葛雷夫收起魔杖、不打算留下解釋，「葛雷夫，我不管你想回到過去做些什麼，你不能自作主張使用我的時光器。」  
「我只是要確認它能正常運作，如此而已。」  
「那麼，」時間魔法師不接受輕描淡寫的說詞，直接走到門前擋住葛雷夫，「最好有個專業人員陪你實驗，我可賠不起魔國會一個安全部長。」  
「我不需要協助。」  
「隨便你怎麼說，臭脾氣的傢伙！但你應該比我更清楚，這件事如果有任何差錯，對約翰會造成多大的影響；如果你的實驗失敗──」愛因斯坦拿著菸斗指向葛雷夫，一字一字，「想想約翰能在這個世界裡存活多久？」

魔法創造的高聳傳來一陣晃動聲，在一片大晴天響起悶雷，蒂娜從自己的小格子裡疑惑地左右張望，伸過手拍拍對面的同事，「你有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」  
「嗯？有嗎？」巴蒂急忙把正在偷吃的小麵包放下，小眼睛緊張地左右張望，「大概又是愛因斯坦先生吧，他常這樣不是嗎？」  
「也許是……」  
正氣師歪下嘴角，放過還想多吃一點點心的同事，站起身凝神細聽天花板盡頭傳來的動靜，瞬間被差點震垮整間辦公室的爆炸聲甩到地上。  
「梅林的鬍子……是部長的辦公室、快！」  
從一陣嗡嗡作響的眩暈耳鳴間掙扎著抓出魔杖，蒂娜．金坦努力推開還翻滾在地的巴蒂，一鼓作氣朝安全部門外的走廊狂奔，撞倒從電梯裡逃出來的家庭小精靈，瘋狂地猛按樓層鍵。  
「快點、快一點啊……」  
電梯打開了，整條辦公室走廊看起來毫無異狀卻擠滿不知從哪冒出來的巫師女巫，越往走廊盡頭數量越稀少，只有三、兩個人抓緊魔杖圍在某扇門前方，互相推推搡搡不肯再往前一步。

「請讓開──我是安全部門的人、請你們讓開！」  
蒂娜毫不客氣地高舉魔杖，一路擠開忙著踮腳看熱鬧的同僚，朝葛雷夫舊辦公室的把手衝，一隻手臂卻突然殺出來攔住她，滿嘴輕蔑，「喔喔、小姐，挑這時間往那間辦公室跑？妳的腦袋還好嗎？」  
正氣師用力揮掉那隻手，再送上全力一推撞開莫名其妙的男巫，卻有更多雙手從後方拉住她，「仁慈的路易斯！他說的對，這可是葛林戴華德的辦公室，妳不要去啊！」  
「妳們在說什麼蠢話！」蒂娜使盡全力也沒辦法從驚慌失措的女巫手上拉回衣角，漲紅的手臂快被死死卡住她的人抓出血，「葛雷夫部長、他還在裡面啊！」  
「那就讓他去吧！他是那個人的信徒，不是嗎？」  
「你們──」  
「誰說我的安全部長是黑巫師的信徒？」  
一道威嚴冰冷的喝問從走廊外傳來，打斷了毫無道理可言的魔法族群肉搏，剎那排開一條直通走廊底端的道路。

皮奎里獨自疾步穿過人群，朝向被丟在地上的蒂娜，一邊抽出魔杖，輕輕揮點便召回正氣師混亂間被抽走的所有物，「快起來，金坦小姐，妳的上司最討厭員工辦事沒效率。」  
「主、主席──」  
態度囂張的男巫已經沒了氣焰，畏畏縮縮想靠近皮奎里，隨即被一個不存在憐憫的眼神嚇得立在當場。  
蒂娜已經跟上了腳步，先皮奎里一步走到門前，用魔杖指著門鎖，等魔國會主席一點頭，便催動魔力直接貫穿鎖心，撞開門朝辦公室裡衝。

櫥櫃、魔法儀器全被搬走的辦公室裡滿地木頭碎片和粉末，曾經寫滿算式的兩張黑板斷開，焦黑的邊緣滿是木刺，本該完整的辦公桌四分五裂。皮奎里揮手趨開不肯落地的塵灰，示意蒂娜把辦公室門關好，平舉魔杖朝辦公室深處走。  
「蒂蒂──」奎妮趕在蒂娜用魔法完成封鎖之前到達，低頭縮起肩鑽過門縫，回身幫助姐姐張開屏障檔死外面的好事者，「這裡……發生什麼事？」  
蒂娜搖搖頭，用同樣擔憂的眼神快速掠過周圍，加快速度用魔力將任何一點縫隙填死，再加上一道靜音咒、一道反竊聽咒，還來不及回身就聽見皮奎里爆出大吼。  
「你知道你這樣做會死的嗎──！」  
波西瓦．葛雷夫奄奄一息倒在角落，不遠處躺著兀自呻吟的愛因斯坦。他懷裡還緊抱那座鐘，手指卻已經抓不住自己的魔杖。  
首席正氣師抬眉對抓狂的老友扯一下嘴角，臉頰就像皮肉分離一般，下一秒立刻痛得無法喘氣，閉緊眼拼命想彎曲背脊。  
皮奎里咒罵一聲，手扶起葛雷夫的臉──力道大得可以稱為一巴掌──細細檢查，接著往下尋找任何可能斷裂或撕裂的地方，隱約聽到身後的姐妹急忙解開屏障尋找救援。  
「波西瓦，你到底幹了什麼？你──你想自殺嗎？」  
「我想不是，親愛的女士……」愛因斯坦悶聲說，支起一隻手臂從地面爬起，緩緩靠近皮奎里，同樣痛得上氣不接下氣，「他成功了……他修好了時光器、我們做實驗，還有……」  
時間魔法師把手伸進葛雷夫的衣領，顫抖不堪地花去大半天摸索，從那片皮膚上撕下一塊東西，卻沒有足夠力氣放到皮奎里手中，掉在地上。  
但那已經夠了，皮奎里震驚地看著地上那塊不明物體，久久不能恢復言語。愛因斯坦看著這副情景想笑，全身脫力跌坐到葛雷夫身旁，撞得兩人一起發出悶痛想吐的咕噥。  
沾滿塵灰的物體是片假皮，正中央被烙印一個鮮紅的痕跡，三角、圓、一線。


	11. 孤獨、死亡

_有人呼喚他，從車道盡頭的迷霧裡，低低切切。_    
 _他努力望出去，想看清到底是誰，為何有如此令人懷念的聲音，巨大的鳥籠卻阻擋視線。_    
 _滿地金色的羽毛和血跡，卻沒有看見金絲雀。_    
 _又有人從身後呼喚他，挾帶冰冷的氣息抓住心臟，奮力拉扯。_    
 _沒有痛覺，沒有呼吸，只是還聽見迷霧那端的人著急尋找。_    
 _讓人想要回應，承諾將會回到身邊。_

 

「約翰──」  
被呼喚的身影在紐約人行道著急地轉了半圈，差點絆倒在腳邊的旅行袋上，卻只能顧及抱緊懷中的大竹籃。  
奎妮和蒂娜從馬路另一邊快速穿越，一人一側拿起隨身物品拉著約翰走，「抱歉，讓你久等了。我們剛剛去買了一些布丁和果泥，醫生特別囑咐暫時還不要讓葛雷夫部長吃太硬的東西。」  
「我沒有等很久、謝謝兩位，」約翰僵硬地向蒂娜說，努力控制語氣不要過於急躁慌亂，「我也有幫主人裝一點果汁和牛奶，應該會讓他感覺好一點。」  
奎妮幫三個人揭開魔法結界、推住醫院大門，回頭給約翰一個關心的微笑，卻忍不住看著竹籃裡另一樣物件發愣，「約翰……這是真的貓頭鷹嗎？」  
約翰搖頭，摸摸木鷹堅硬的羽毛，「是木雕，主人借給我當信差，緊急時可以和他聯絡。」  
「喔……」奎妮用懷疑的眼神看著木鷹，沒有把心裡的話說出口，繼續加快腳步走向電梯，直接按往最高樓層。

約翰沒有心思比較巫師醫院和一般醫院有什麼不同，醫院的電梯和魔國會又有什麼不同，他緊抱裝了許多葛雷夫可能會想吃的食物還有木鷹，一瞬不放等待電梯樓層指示慢慢從一端跑到水平線另一端，門一打開便和金坦姐妹匆匆踏進病房走廊。  
不遠處的爆炸灰髮見到他們立刻抬手示意，嘴邊還叼著沒有點燃的菸斗，等他們一靠近便指指身旁的門，刻意和約翰對望。  
奎妮走到時間魔法師身旁，讓另外兩人先進去，一邊打招呼一邊拿出帶來的布丁，「您看起來好多了，愛因斯坦先生。」  
「謝謝妳，可愛的小姐。妳們這陣仗不小呢。」愛因斯坦意有所指往葛雷夫的病房裡瞧，愉快地收下淡黃色粉嫩的小點心。  
「部長今天還好嗎？醫生有沒有說什麼？」  
「應該比昨天好多了，至少沒看見妳們的主席又扳著臉離開。」  
「這樣太好了……」

蒂娜等約翰走進病房後，無聲關上了門，用魔法招來幾把椅子，放到葛雷夫的床邊，又默默幫約翰將旅行袋提到靠近浴室的角落。  
約翰呆呆站在原地，遮掩不住的驚慌看著床上側頭閉目的葛雷夫，緊得竹籃發出嘎嘎聲響，碰撞了瓶瓶罐罐。  
男巫聽見了，緩慢地張開眼，從模糊的世界透向門邊，幾乎第一觸便笑了，淡淡滯留在嘴邊，「怎麼不過來？」  
那聲音異常沙啞，能讓人感覺刺痛和血腥味。蒂娜從後頭輕推眼眶泛紅的約翰，看男僕逐漸走向病床旁後再次打開病房門轉身離去。  
「抱歉，我失約了，」葛雷夫輕聲說，聽起來意識仍有些模糊，「沒有來得及回去吃晚餐，你應該沒有挨餓吧？」  
約翰急忙搖頭，放開雙手把竹籃擺到地上，木鷹立刻抓住機會湊到葛雷夫頸邊，頭靠著身體靜止不動。  
「沒有關係，我、我自己煮，有安蒂小姐幫忙──」  
葛雷夫聆聽著，一邊重新閉起眼幾秒，再張開時似乎清醒了許多，語氣和音量也更切實，「那就好，我很擔心你自己在家會不會有麻煩……好了，去找約翰。」  
木鷹不滿地想啄揮舞趕它的手，嘴喙一開一闔生氣地不停頂撞葛雷夫，約翰連忙伸手把貓頭鷹抱回懷裡，皺眉拍打不安分的木頭，「你怎麼可以不服從主人的話，他現在需要休息。」  
葛雷夫靜靜凝望約翰和貓頭鷹的互動，黑髮散落在枕頭上，乾乾卷卷纏在一起，鬢角和牆紙一樣蒼白，眼睛卻逐漸亮起溫度。約翰時不時與他相視，又不自在地轉開，「您餓不餓？要不要吃點點心？」  
「不，給我一點水就可以了。」  
「那來點蜂蜜水好嗎？」  
「好，麻煩你。」  
「一點都不麻煩。」  
約翰肯定地說，一隻手從竹籃裡拿出蜂蜜、湯匙、葛雷夫喜歡的馬克杯，將木鷹一起抱出病房找尋熱水。

愛因斯坦還在病房外，和金坦姐妹同時轉頭看向打開的病房門，還有約翰懷裡的木鷹。  
「蜂蜜水？我來幫你吧，」奎妮走上前對約翰說，手腳俐落地接過各種器具，「兩匙蜂蜜、熱水多一點，對嗎？」  
約翰沒有拒絕破心者，他也正望著愛因斯坦，但是以全然不同的眼神。  
「謝謝。」  
「別客氣。走吧，蒂蒂。」  
兩人同時轉頭目送姐妹消失在轉角，一直到腳步聲消失。愛因斯坦首先開口，既疲憊又滿是歉意，「我對不起你，約翰。讓他受這麼嚴重的傷不是我的本意。」  
「我相信您已經盡力了。」約翰的反應相當冷淡，將木鷹放到肩上，「這次也是您信中提到的『時光器』所造成嗎？」  
「不，約翰，事情正好相反。時光器運作正常，我和葛雷夫的想法完全沒錯，錯在我們沒料到那間辦公室的魔法儀器多到能產生魔力碰撞。」時間魔法師回憶起疼痛般皺起眉，語氣卻充滿興奮，「你問我他為什麼要執著於修好時光器，我想我們終於得到足夠的解答。」  
「就為了那個蠢疤痕嗎？」約翰的聲音和提問一樣尖銳，壓低的氣音四處奔竄，攀在牆角，「老天、他差點死在裡面！為了那道根本不能代表什麼的蠢疤痕！」  
「顯然對某些人來說不是如此，」愛因斯坦聳聳肩，對於這樣的結論不覺得有任何不妥，只是興致盎然地逗弄貓頭鷹，「這個木雕本來就是黑色嗎？」  
約翰煩悶地揮揮手，沒有理會愛因斯坦的眼神，「主人說是因為他的魔法讓它漸漸變黑，但不影響。」  
時間魔法師偏頭，伸出一掌蓋住不斷瞪視他的貓頭鷹，木雕身上的黑色區塊瞬間蠕動起來，歪歪扭扭聚集在愛因斯坦的手掌下，甚至掙脫手掌變成一個半透明的形體，在半空中俯視愛因斯坦。  
那是一隻成年黑豹，霧化的眼睛高傲瞪視愛因斯坦。  
約翰嚇得張大嘴巴，死命甩動肩膀想讓奇怪的霧狀體遠離。黑豹隨著晃動破散一部份，發出奇怪的低號，隨即又轉過頭探出身體想親暱地磨蹭他。  
「別怕，這是葛雷夫的護法，」愛因斯坦透過黑豹朝約翰說，任憑渾身漆黑的霧朝他嘶聲低吼，「護法，你明白嗎？一個巫師削減自己的魔力好隨時保護你。」  
約翰猛力搖頭，躲不開黑霧和木雕同時貼在他的臉旁，使勁包圍他。「我很少這麼說，但我確實該收回前面那些話，」時間魔法師收回手，讓黑豹瞪了他最後一眼後迅速縮進木雕裡，甩甩頭朝他咬動嘴喙，「應該由你去好好問那傢伙，他的目的到底是什麼。」

†

病房門再次打開，木鷹等不及約翰的躊躇告一段落便搶先飛到葛雷夫身旁，搖搖晃晃化作一隻烏黑發亮的豹，無聲蹲伏在床角，朝約翰輕喚。  
「主人……」  
「嗯。」  
坐在床上的人難得坦然接受稱呼，黑檀木魔杖一點一點從尖端變出紙模、反覆折弄各種動物。  
約翰深吸一口氣關上門，捧著溫熱的蜂蜜水遞給葛雷夫，坐在半張椅子上。  
「我有很多疑問……不知從何問起。」  
葛雷夫微笑，抿了抿溫度正好的蜂蜜水，「我也是，也許我們可以幫彼此解答。」  
像是他已經等待許久，而約翰始終沒發現他就站在身旁。  
熟悉的語調讓約翰放鬆幾分，在葛雷夫的默許下反覆挑選問題的順序，「我想知道他們所謂的『事件』，還有您為何這麼急於完成時光器。」  
男巫將蜂蜜水剩下一半，放到約翰身邊的床頭櫃，勾勾手讓黑豹跳到兩人之間，反覆撫摸閃爍深藍光芒的皮毛，「我才在想你不知什麼時候才願意來問我呢。」  
一個不帶惡意的調侃，卻還是讓約翰感到萬分羞愧，只能低下頭看著以期待眼神望向他的黑豹。

「我曾經被一個黑巫師『取代』，不分日夜被困在我原先的辦公室裡。每天有無數正氣師、部門長官反覆進出，但都沒人發現我就跪在那個角落，身上蓋著一條隱形斗篷。  
「最初一兩天沒有那麼糟，黑巫師有時會讓我短暫恢復意識，好幫他改那些無趣的公文，但我一逮到機會便試著反擊他的詛咒和禁咒，以致最後我完全失去任何感知能力，看不到也聽不見是誰在我的辦公室，更別說開口求救。  
「每天的開始與結束，對我來講都是一樣。黑暗，我只能感受到自己正在一片黑暗，就像莫魔故事書裡說的深海生物，分不清自己到底有沒有視力，還是這世界本來就該是那副模樣。有一天，我忽然想起，『也許我早就死了，只是我一直沒有發現』。  
「直到那一刻我才意識到，搞不好根本不會有人注意到我死了，也就不會有人在意我是不是活過。  
「我自由了。」  
葛雷夫每一個字都抽離情感般平靜，無機質包圍觸摸約翰的鬢角，冰冷不帶溫度，卻殘留深沉的敲擊。  
「不是這樣、您不該將自己想得如此孤獨……」  
「我們這類人本就該生來孤獨。」  
最後一點蜂蜜水也沒了，只剩黑豹不知人情揮舞著腳掌要葛雷夫繼續摸摸牠，壯碩的尾巴拍打在約翰膝前。  
「至於時光器，只是因為我想幫助你。」  
同樣一句話如今聽來反倒更像果斷撇清，將門朝向約翰的臉甩閉，眼神卻比以往還要篤定，超乎預期地熱切。  
「你願意相信我嗎？」

†

「……你沒有告訴他實話。」  
愛因斯坦嘴中咬著湯匙走進葛雷夫的病房，看到病床旁的黑豹時眼裡有些意外。  
葛雷夫沒有轉頭理會他，獨自站在窗前看著下方人來人往的紐約，「偷聽不是好習慣。」  
「他的臉色像是被拋棄般絕望，我根本不必偷聽。」  
隨手又挖了一小匙布丁，並且小心翼翼繞過黑豹可以撕抓的範圍，愛因斯坦走到葛雷夫身邊，直直逼望他的側臉，「你為什麼不告訴他？」  
「我唯一想做的就是送他回到過去，剩下不重要。」  
「如今你倒是說得出這種話了，安全部長？告訴我，」時間魔法師隱隱動怒，伸手扳過葛雷夫的肩膀，瞪著那張冰凍的臉，「你努力保護他這麼長時間，差點連命都賠進去，為什麼現在還要說這種傷人的話？」  
「因為我的人生就是如此，不需要任何人的陪伴，」葛雷夫沒有任何情緒反應，只是淡淡撥開愛因斯坦的手，「強留約翰對他而言沒有任何益處。」  
愛因斯坦的手維持在半空中，和葛雷夫黑暗一樣深的憐憫拉扯嘴角，「沒有所愛之人，人生有何意義？」


	12. 你

_花香，花蜜，甜甜的香氣，在黑暗裡。_    
 _本不該帶有溫度，卻溫暖地貼在背上，宛如一個擁抱。_    
 _可以嗎？他可以擁有一個擁抱嗎？在看不見黑暗以外的世界，感受自己以外的溫度。_    
 _他可以給別人一個擁抱嗎？_    
 _喀啦、蛋殼破碎的聲音從腳下傳來。_    
 _裡面有光。_

 

「葛雷夫，幫我拿一片蛋糕，還有一杯紅茶。」  
「那些不是時空旅行的必備物件。」  
「但沒有那些我無法專心校準時光器。」  
「請用吧，兩位紳士。」

約翰坐在天台另一角，抱緊雙膝感受晚風逐漸順過耳旁的溫度，聽見愛因斯坦興高采烈地稱讚奎妮泡的茶如何撫慰心靈。  
葛雷夫的聲音聽起來還是不好，出院後約翰時不時會被半夜壓抑猛咳的聲音驚醒，然後拖鞋也來不及穿、跑進廚房裡快速裝一杯熱水。但他一直沒能親手交給葛雷夫，想敲門的手太重，只能胡亂拍打，放了水杯跑回房間。  
連續五天，一杯空水杯和寫上「謝謝」的字條會放在餐盤旁，等他睡醒，而字跡主人已經以過早的行程離開公寓。  
他還是幫忙曬衣服、燙襯衫、摺長袍、打亮魔杖、等葛雷夫回來吃晚餐。今天他應該問問，是不是要準備換季了？巫師們的長袍有分季節嗎？您有適合夏季的大衣嗎？  
「約翰，」閃亮的皮鞋尖強硬介入視線，隨即低下身子和發呆的靈魂平視，「一起過來吧，別在這裡吹風。」  
沒有大衣，只穿著西裝背心抵禦頂樓強風的葛雷夫朝約翰伸出手，一如往常又摻雜異樣。  
名義上的男僕沒有握緊那隻手，他靠著自己的力量站起來、拍拍長褲，動動嘴角後朝人群的方向走。

皮奎里也上來了，朝約翰點頭示意，「約翰。」  
「女士。」約翰回禮，無法不去注意皮奎里身後矮胖的巫師，腦海裡閃過幾張模糊的印象。  
「喔、看來人都到齊了呢！來吧、來吧，我們要進行最後幾次檢查了。」  
愛因斯坦舉起蛋糕招呼，踩在一箱不斷發出撞擊聲的盒子上，所有人都看著他，無奈地相信著。  
「我們要做什麼？」  
「別這麼緊張，我的朋友。吃點妳妹妹的手藝換換情緒如何？」  
正當大家或是微笑或是聳肩時，葛雷夫走過約翰，站定在愛因斯坦旁邊，拿起時光器，「如你們所知，我與愛因斯坦先生改良了時光器，使它能乘載更多魔力，以開啟更穩定的時間通道；因為能量太強，所以我們把出發點改到這裡，免得民眾以為魔國會大樓又發生爆炸案，」男巫朝皮奎里瞧了一眼，誇張彎下眉毛，「而為了保護約翰，我們從證物室裡找出這個──龍皮大衣──在進行時能為他擋掉大半衝擊。」  
愛因斯坦得意地踱踱箱子，因蒂娜不可思議的表情感到愉悅，「想不到妳們的證物室裡有這樣好東西吧，這可是我翻了一下午才找到！」  
「如果妳覺得必要，我們可以送給斯卡曼德先生研究一番。」皮奎里跟著加入放鬆的行列，從另一側靠向蒂娜。  
只有約翰沒有任何反應，默默看著與他抽離的人群。葛雷夫眼神動了動，讓歡笑延長一陣，忽然朝約翰走近，拉住他的手腕，又朝一直畏縮在後頭的巴蒂勾手指。

所有人都為葛雷夫突如其來的舉動靜默，呆呆看他帶著兩人走到時光器旁。愛因斯坦是唯一反應過來的人，迅速跳下了箱子，打開時光器。  
「我們還有最後一部分的理論沒有得到驗證，需要你們兩位協助，」葛雷夫緩慢地說，一邊看著約翰，「有帶著你的錢袋嗎？」  
酒紅色的錢袋這次不用多時便出現了，葛雷夫拿在手裡，一枚一枚的硬幣被掏出來細細檢視，連皮奎里都無法理解的行為卻給巴蒂帶來啟示，驚呼一聲後瘋狂翻找全身上下，最後從皮夾抓出一枚陳舊的莫魔硬幣。  
「長官、是這個！長這樣子的硬幣！」  
葛雷夫稍微瞄一眼，重新往錢袋裡翻找幾次，很快便找到一枚看起來和其他莫魔錢幣沒什麼差異的銀幣，「謝謝你，巴蒂。這樣我就能繼續解釋了。」  
「它、有什麼不對嗎……？」  
約翰接回自己的錢袋，一臉茫然看葛雷夫拿起兩枚銀幣。葛雷夫點點頭，把銀幣交給愛因斯坦，「那個銀幣是個港口鑰。」  
「港口鑰？」  
「沒錯，女士，」愛因斯坦用手指戳戳型態較新的銀幣，小小的圓周立刻發出一圈電流，「葛雷夫初次遇到約翰的地方不是紐約，是愛爾蘭。你當時應該是在港口附近對吧？這枚銀幣和巴蒂的是同一枚，差在巴蒂這枚因為放置時間過久而失去效力，沒想到被我的時光器喚醒，把葛雷夫送到了十九世紀的愛爾蘭。」  
「這樣才能解釋為什麼我在紐約找不到傳送過去的地點，還有這座時光器後來產生的磁場和當時不符，也和愛因斯坦的經驗不符。」  
「但是……要怎麼用？它是港口鑰、它是時光器，你要怎麼一起使用？」  
「啊哈、妳這個問題相當聰明呢！」愛因斯坦朝蒂娜微笑，將巴蒂的銀幣拋過去，「放心，那枚是完全不能啟動了。港口鑰和時光器的基礎理論分別是空間和時間的移動，對吧？他們告訴妳一次只能選擇其中一種，不能同時進行。」  
「對啊。」蒂娜看看手裡的銀幣，摸不著頭緒，又傳給皮奎里。  
「這個理論是錯的，」葛雷夫流暢地延續話題，並拿出自己的魔杖，「我們在使用港口鑰時也有時間的進行，只是間隔太短所以被忽略了；同樣的道理，我們通常不會在使用時光器時另外設定終點，所以時光倒轉之後才會還在同一個地方。但實際上──」  
「我們可以操作時光器，讓它帶我們到特定時間的某個地點，只要我們知道那是哪裡，」時間魔法師喝下最後一口茶，安然地把茶杯放回盤裡，「就像上回巴蒂的錢幣把葛雷夫送到約翰面前，而約翰的錢幣又把他們送回來一樣。」  
「你們確定嗎？」皮奎里把手中的硬幣丟還給巴蒂，約翰只來得及看到上頭熟悉的鑄刻，「這可是打破百年來的魔法理論。」  
「恐怕不只百年來，主席。想想伊法魔尼的老骨頭們聽到了會對我下什麼詛咒。」  
「嗯，在這方面麻瓜們倒是開明多了，他們只是想將我冠上『江湖騙子』的名號，」時間魔法師搔搔頭髮，將約翰的銀幣交給葛雷夫，「要證明這件事只有一個辦法──魔法回溯。」

約翰站在一旁完全無法加入話題，所有人都以熱切的目光看葛雷夫用魔杖在銀幣周圍打轉，乳白細微粒子從黑檀木尖端大量灑落卻轉瞬消融。他習慣性環抱空蕩蕩的手臂，忽然有點想念被他拋在公寓裡的貓頭鷹木雕。  
不久，細粉忽然有了動靜，像是銀幣用力打出噴嚏，飛散碰撞彼此產生形狀，一團一團化出影子、線條、顏色，清楚得能讓約翰辨認出男爵的模樣。  
「主人……」  
葛雷夫轉頭看了眼神充滿驚訝的約翰一眼，向來淡漠的表情輕微破裂，沒有停下魔杖。  
所有人仰視著兩個下巴，畫面上下一晃一晃又停下，然後移動，從銀幣的視角感受到自己被裝進袋子裡，周遭都是金屬敲擊的嘩啦，還有馬車滾動的悶聲，過一陣子又亮起來，放大了的約翰俯視眾人，嘴裡喃喃細數著將錢幣丟在桌上，低下頭抄寫。  
沒有人轉頭看身邊的約翰，卻都明白這場回溯同時裝載了他的過去。靜默之中，粒子們重新排列了一次，畫面回到一片黑，又忽然亮起來，蓬頭亂髮的年輕女子神情恍惚、將一堆錢幣全掃進袋子裡，外觀和約翰手裡的錢袋一模一樣。  
「你一定會喜歡我那些花朵……」  
「我們要馬上離開……」  
「這是我的金絲雀……」  
「放下鳥籠……！」  
「可憐的小東西，他不帶你走……」  
「閉嘴、閉嘴──！」  
鈍刀砸入砧板的聲音很短，卻纏繞不休在空氣裡和絕望崩潰的啼哭交織，畫面再次黑暗。  
應該是最後一次了，也可能是所有觀眾的祈禱，重新亮起的朦朧充滿流水聲，還有遠方男人悲號咒罵的聲音，錢袋被一點一點緩緩打開，露出約翰神經質緊繃的臉，充滿獵殺和被獵殺的焦慮四處張望，決斷地重新綁緊錢袋，剎時綠光湧現，從銀幣導向葛雷夫的魔杖，在快要相接觸時爆開成為無數小火花，消彌不斷擴大放射的綠──回溯結束。

就連愛因斯坦都發不出任何聲音，不斷來回偷望約翰和瞪視葛雷夫的背影，直到蒂娜猛抽一口氣，來不及將手蓋到嘴上，時間魔法師才想起自身存在的意義般，轉過身忙碌擺弄時光器。  
「蒂蒂……約翰……」奎妮被夾在中間，無法從驚慌的姐姐和痛苦的莫魔間抽身，她試圖握緊兩人的手，約翰卻像遭到強力電擊般害怕地不斷倒退，無助搖頭拒絕女巫。  
葛雷夫擋下了約翰，不容他逃避緊緊環抱著，眉頭緊皺承受男人陷入狂亂的掙扎，「放開我、你放開我｜｜！」  
「請各位、給我們一點私人空間……好嗎？」  
奎妮抓緊蒂娜離開，巴蒂從驚嚇中恢復，愛因斯坦和皮奎里擔憂地看著他們，每個人都相當快速、彷彿巴不得葛雷夫早點說出這項要求。  
「約翰、約翰你冷靜點……這裡沒有人會傷害你……」葛雷夫小心避開莫魔已經不受理智操控的力道，一隻手臂鉗緊死命扭動的人，一隻手穿過黑順的髮絲壓緊約翰的臉，「看著我，是我、你的主人，我答應過不會傷害你，記得嗎？」  
抽咽喘氣的約翰緊閉眼搖頭，怎樣都甩不開溫暖安撫的掌心，卻顯得不斷爆發的崩潰更加龐大。他一拳重捶葛雷夫的肩膀，骨頭相撞的悶痛麻痺手腕，逼他張開了嘴，放聲哭喊。  
「是我殺了她、是我殺了她──！你為什麼要救我──為什麼！」  
突如其來的雷擊也掩蓋不了直衝心臟的崩裂，大雨瞬間打亂了兩人的頭髮和眼角，潑濕全身衣物。葛雷夫眨掉噴進眼裡的水珠，抱緊懷裡用盡力氣呼吸的約翰，讓找不到依靠的雙手攀附拉扯，臉頰推弄彼此的。  
「你聽我說……只要聽就好了，」男巫扶起和雨水同樣冰冷的臉頰，將自己的額頭靠上，「不管多少次，我都會救你──」

約翰想要抬頭怒吼，一陣暈眩卻奪走了他的視力，在能反應過來之前又浮現了扭曲的景象，有隻手抓住另一隻手腕，似乎要阻止一場強劫發生。  
「嗚嗯……」「他」發出了聲音，努力抬起視線，大腦滿是疼痛想吐，「你、是誰……？」  
一張和約翰一模一樣的臉瞪視「他」，恐懼密布對方蓬垢不堪的外表，卻怎樣都抽不回手。  
「呃、嗯……」「他」又發出了呻吟，被裝在葛雷夫記憶裡的約翰全身劇痛，又說不出是從哪裡發出來，一股力量卻慢慢流進手裡，拉住「他」鑽進一道窄縫，頭被強力擠壓像是隨時會炸開。  
接著疼痛消失了，一點痕跡也沒有，衣衫襤褸的男人和髒亂的街道變成灰暗的叢林，迷霧纏繞每根枝幹，腳下滿是高及膝蓋的雜草和露水。有條小溪，就在旁邊，鮮紅的河水裝滿白色小花，散發腐爛的氣味。  
「救救我……」  
視線朝微弱的呼救轉動，手下意識往左腰側摸索，沒有找到預期中的魔杖。  
「救救我、拜託誰來救救我……」  
畫面定格幾秒後開始奔跑，撥開從樹幹掉下來的藤蔓，三番兩次被高過地面的樹根絆倒、撞破下巴，又擦擦血跡繼續往聲音傳來的方向跑。  
一株最高的樹聳立在小丘，黑壓壓的樹冠遮擋所有視線，透不進一絲光亮或天色，每節橫生都細瘦像新生的枝枒，空洞的樹心破爛、長滿青苔。  
樹下有個人影，伸長手臂朝天呼喊著，指甲裡都是樹皮和血汙。  
那是約翰，是他自己。  
「救我、拜託帶我上去……我絕不回到出生之地，那個女人不是我殺的、那是她的選擇！帶我離開這裡──」  
「……你殺人了？」  
「我沒有、我沒有，是她要自殺的，不是我！」  
「你想去哪裡？」  
「任何地方，只要能改變我的人生，讓我做個自由人，還給我應有的地位！」  
約翰感覺到「他」和自己對話，卻沒有挪動嘴唇，而那個自己也不曾轉回頭看，只是對著看不見的天空大吼。  
視線沉寂了一陣，不知在思索什麼使畫面逐漸淡去，只剩一片白光和葛雷夫的聲音，「讓我來幫助你。」

「這是我當初給你的承諾，你聽見了嗎？」男巫的睫毛上滿是雨滴，聲音變得比早先更加沙啞，「我想要幫助你，我可以幫你改變過去。  
「我也不全然是誠實的，我也有自己的私慾。但我願意為你挑戰一次。」  
葛雷夫抓住約翰癱軟的手臂，扳開死死握緊的拳頭塞進一塊柔軟的異物，上頭鮮紅的痕跡已經變成奇異的黑色。  
「這就是我的證明，這就是我想給你的答案。你才是我想進行這一切的理由，你明白了嗎？」


	13. 仲夏夜

「……萬一我什麼都無法改變呢。」  
話語混進滂沱一同落入耳邊，破碎又完整滾落肩頭，打濕張開的手心，聚集、再次流失。  
約翰倚靠葛雷夫的肩膀，喪失焦距顫抖著，「我就是這樣的人、我生來如此，就像您說的，『我們這類人本就該生來孤獨』……這一切本來不會發生，都是因為我。」  
「不、不是這樣，約翰你聽我說──」  
「你們兩個在這方面真的是天生一對，」愛因斯坦站在奎妮的傘下，牙齒咬緊菸嘴吐氣，「為什麼你們都愛假設自己不值得擁有更好的機會？」  
「有任何差別嗎？」約翰慘笑，轉頭時無數水珠滾進衣領，「像我這種人，你覺得機會到眼前我能做出好選擇嗎？我根本不值得另一次機會──」  
「那你就錯了，大錯特錯，」菸斗指向約翰，又像指向葛雷夫，無視雨滴可能澆熄剛填好的菸絲，「我的巫師朋友崇拜酷刑，我的麻瓜朋友發明毒氣。我可能比他們更糟，我讓我的兒子變成被時間詛咒的『闇黑怨靈』！你說，我們之間有什麼差別呢？」  
大雨還是不停歇，在每個人的鞋邊匯集水流，延伸到另一人腳邊，延伸到更遠的水流邊。葛雷夫忍住發冷頭痛的噁心，緊抓約翰還不肯握起的手，「這就是你想挑戰時間的原因嗎？」  
「挑戰？不，我從沒想過要馴服或改變時間，我只是想理解這個宇宙。因為我就是這樣無可救藥的人，只能用這種方式逃避自己的懦弱。」  
時間魔法師為自己設下註解，無關科學或魔法理論，面容前所未有嚴肅，「這也是為什麼我們每個人都是一樣的，就算滿身罪孽仍有資格成為更好的人。」  
奎妮另一隻手懷抱時光器，隨愛因斯坦邁向兩人，面對充滿困惑的約翰，將魔法道具交給葛雷夫。  
「所以，你們兩個準備好了嗎？」愛因斯坦聳肩，晃動那顆遠比真實大小驚人的頭。  
葛雷夫握緊時光器，轉頭見到約翰正凝視他，蒼白的嘴角不知所措。  
「好了……但我們得先把自己弄乾，還要讓約翰穿上大衣，」男巫抬起魔杖，張開另外一把傘，眼角餘光中，約翰慢慢握緊了手，「我會帶約翰回到他想去的時空。」

「……我該做什麼？要使用這枚錢幣嗎？」  
約翰努力撐起味道濃厚的大衣，彆扭地讓葛雷夫幫他扣起每個暗扣，抬高手臂時不甚俐落。  
葛雷夫搖頭，輕拍大衣袖口，「不必，你只要在腦海裡專心想著要去哪裡就可以了。」  
「想？」  
「對，越清楚越好。1890年，對嗎？」  
重新改造後的四支指針被快速撥到相應位置，座鐘頂部的按鈕「喀」彈起，隨時準備啟動。  
「還可以嗎？」  
「可以……但是……」約翰揪起臉，找不到舒適的表達方式，「真的沒問題嗎？」  
葛雷夫看著約翰的畏縮，視線短暫空泛一陣，突然又把額頭貼上約翰，兩雙眼睛近得躲不開彼此，「來吧，一起看看我們接下來要去的地方，讓我有點心理準備。」  
「您……」  
約翰紅了臉，耳朵燥熱不堪，反而顯得一波一波熟悉的微涼突兀。他試著專心回想莊園、獵場，每週都要穿越的小泥路，悶熱擁擠的廚房，掛在窗台旁的香草。他逐漸適應劇烈的心跳閉上眼，耳邊傳來壁爐翻滾的聲音。  
男巫也跟著閉起眼，腦海浮現遼闊的綠原和湖泊，還有一隻歡快的巴哥犬。他竊笑，一手碰觸約翰的手背，「你的房間很典雅，很適合你。」  
「只是一般的傭人房……」  
「床旁邊那些是什麼書？」  
「遊記，還有一些簡單的劇本。」  
「有機會說給我聽聽吧？一定很有趣。」  
已經足夠了，葛雷夫首先張開眼，緩緩從約翰額前退開，等另一雙眼依依不捨抽離靜謐，無意間放到白襯衫上的手卻抓得更緊。  
「……之後呢？您送我回去之後呢？」  
葛雷夫轉開視線，毫無意義地翻弄時光器，「我會……確保你的行蹤，讓你去完成想做的事，不被其他莫魔或巫師發現，一方面確認你能安全地活在本來的時間。最後，我會對你施展記憶咒，你將忘了這一切。」  
「喀嚓」、男巫毫不猶豫地按下座鐘，藍色的魔法粒子從圓心噴發，迅速包圍兩人，沿著地表捲起旋風，緊緊扯住他們的腰。  
葛雷夫抬頭，想對約翰露出無所謂的笑容，手裡的座鐘卻瞬間被奪走，整個旋風中心跟著用力晃動，幾乎將他撞倒在地。  
「──約翰？」  
約翰抱緊時光器，始終緊抓襯衫的手移到葛雷夫心臟前，「再見了，波西瓦。」

†

很痛，揮之不去的反胃，約翰吃力翻過身，兩手並用爬到一棵大樹旁，扒拉藤蔓抬起身體，強忍嘔吐感解開繁複厚重的大衣，癱軟四肢仰躺，等待暈眩消失。  
明亮的森林上方透出刺眼，潮濕悶熱，偶爾有風跳過耳際，提醒約翰除了鳥鳴外還有其他聲音，拍刷鵝卵石悄悄蕩漾。

他成功了，成功回到男爵花園的某個角落。  
不、不是某個，是「她的」角落。

雀鳥清唱的聲音由遠而近從樹後傳來，一蹦一蹦散發生命和青春特有的亮麗，旁若無人的安逸悠悠，觸發森林的竊竊私語，就連約翰都必須死死按住自己才能克制激動呼喊。  
她就在那，完好如初，穿著孔雀藍長裙，裸露得宜的鎖骨托著一片花瓣，彎腰時隨掙脫髮髻的細絲飄落，撥弄溪水的不染憂慮，彷彿曾經的惡毒與無知都只是單純地過分。  
約翰幾乎將嘴唇咬到出血，才敢從樹幹後方露出一邊的臉，收住動靜看著不遠處的茱莉小姐，那全然不知他存在而安心自適的模樣，空洞和無力便一瞬取代了所有知覺。  
他無聲拉扯大衣，也不管那些暗扣多麼頑固，直接從頭上將整件大衣提起，揉成一團丟在地上，有張紙條卻從他的上衣口袋裡滑出來，掉在腳邊。  
約翰不耐煩地撿起紙條打開，不待細看便已認出上頭的字跡，每個曾被他萬分懷疑過的筆劃。

　　　　外出務公。餐櫃內有三餐，家內物件請隨意取用。若有急，可用貓頭鷹聯繫。

「『波西瓦』……」  
「是誰？」  
茱莉小姐厲聲喝問，朝著樹幹後看不到的身影，「是誰躲在那裡？我命令你出來！」  
約翰把紙條塞回口袋，屏住氣息蹲低身體，從地上隨便抓起土塊捏碎，眼睛直盯看起來瑩亮刺眼的河面。  
茱莉小姐移動幾步，長長的衣襬毫不珍惜往雜草摩擦，勾動無數小石塊敲擊地面，倉促慌忙地滾離各個小凹洞，越滾越遠、越滾越遠。  
什麼都沒發生。約翰鬆了一口氣，站起身前又往樹林裡偷看幾眼。

現在該怎麼做？他隨便洗了幾下手指，回頭把龍皮大衣藏好，沿著樹林最茂密的路線跑到莊園邊界，躲在陰影中看著落地窗大開的主屋。男爵的馬車沒有停在門口，也沒有其他傭人往來忙碌，靜得像幅畫。  
他把視線轉向穀倉，三三兩兩的人躺在那附近，還有個沒點燃的大篝火，更多的人提著裙襬、竹籃、揮舞草帽奔向狂歡。  
這看起來是個現成的計畫，只要他能在不被任何人看見的情況下衝到穀倉裡，接著一拳打昏過去的自己，或是拎起他的領子要他搞清楚自己的身分，最後得到一個火刑柱作為獎勵。  
「主人一定會恨死這個計畫。」彎起嘴角自嘲一陣，約翰再次前後觀察了一陣，果不其然看見茱莉小姐那身藍也正朝穀倉前進，裙角沿途高傲拍打醉漢仰躺的面容。  
約翰看準通向穀倉後門的路線，俯低身體衝出樹林，一鼓作氣低頭狂衝而過，快得無法控制雙腳，在逼近窗戶時跌下身滑壘躲避，連滾帶爬鑽到窗沿底，不必集中注意力也能聽見震耳欲聾的大笑和尖叫，當中情緒比紐約的雷雨還欠缺真實感。  
他擦擦破皮沾滿汙泥的手心，一點一點伸過頭偷看穀倉內，茱莉小姐正端著生啤酒狂飲，蓬頭亂髮著被獵場看守人和馬伕們包圍，時不時心虛地偷看角落村婦們竊竊私語。沒有他自己，應該還來得及。  
「冷靜點、約翰，想想那天你做了什麼……我駕馬車回來，把馬給馬伕要他帶回去，茱莉小姐要我跟她跳舞……還有、還有呢……？」  
約翰躲回陰影裡，一邊小心主屋那可能投來的視線，藏起大半身的髒污降低注意，卻有一隻手用力拍來，直接揮向他的肩頭。  
「不好意思，這位先生，」一張金黃色的大臉怪腔怪調逼向約翰，雙手神經兮兮在空中亂擺，「我的男僕跑走了，您有看見他嗎？」  
約翰將後背死命貼緊薄薄的木板，兩腿狂蹬想逃離凹凸不平又長滿怪角的人，全力憋住的尖叫衝上頸側繃住肌肉泛紅。  
大臉繼續逼近他，細長的手指一下抓握一下抽動，「先生，您有看到我的男僕嗎？我們沒簽契約但還是有主僕關係呢，您有看到嗎？」  
「走開……你走開、走開！」  
「嚇到你了嗎？」大臉停下腳步，一隻手掌蓋住臉朝上翻，露出真面目，「我還以為莫魔們很喜歡這種面具，原來不是嗎？」  
是葛雷夫，波西瓦．葛雷夫，象徵太陽的面具下滿頭大汗，來不及擦直直滑落臉角，「終於找到你了。」  
「主人……？」  
葛雷夫笑笑，伸出手一次拉起約翰抱在懷裡，再也壓抑不住反覆呼吸男僕頸邊的溫度，「剛剛是給你的懲罰。居然在沒有我的情況下進入魔法通道，你是認為自己命很硬嗎？」  
「我、我……」  
後知後覺自己身在何處，約翰手足無措地任由葛雷夫緊摟，還沒找到雙手擺放的位置，又被倏即放大的臉嚇得僵在原地，一抹溫暖覆蓋嘴唇。  
「好像不把你看緊，我永遠無法安心一樣……」男巫貼著線條呢喃，退開後用拇指輕壓描繪過的痕跡，「你說這個過錯我該怎麼跟你算？」  
約翰完全喪失語言能力，只能試圖站直雙腳尋找葛雷夫臉上一絲應存的惡趣味。

車輪滾動的聲音驚醒了兩人，穀倉裡頓時爆出獸性釋放的呼嘯，叫喊著某個名字。葛雷夫不悅地皺眉，約翰立刻羞愧低下頭，露出紅透的耳垂。  
「這筆帳晚點一起算，」男巫扳著臉戴回面具，嘴角卻隱約洩漏真實情緒，「現在要做什麼？」  
淺淺吸口氣徒勞平復情緒，約翰拉著葛雷夫的大衣一起蹲下，指向穀倉中心的茱莉小姐，「我們要阻止小姐跟我跳舞……過去的那個我，但我不知道要怎麼做，裡頭人實在太多了。」  
「嗯，」葛雷夫看一眼孔雀藍的身影，又瞥向正在穀倉大門前大笑飲酒的「約翰」，迅速敲定一個計畫，「很簡單，你需要擊昏咒。」  
「擊昏？」約翰壓低聲音驚呼，拉住葛雷夫要抽出魔杖的手，「不能擊昏小姐！我們會被發現！」  
「我說的是擊昏『你』，小傻瓜，」葛雷夫從大衣口袋拿出另一個黑色面具幫約翰戴上，大小恰好能遮住半張臉，「在這裡等著，回頭時帶路，我們要去你的房間。」  
約翰還來不及阻止葛雷夫，男巫已經仗著消影潛入穀倉，混在人群裡逐步靠近另一個約翰。茱莉小姐正舉著酒和他糾纏不休，仰起頭高傲地發號施令，一手拽起長裙擺出符合階級卻不近人情的身段。  
葛雷夫從不這樣，約翰把視線放回主人身上，發現他已經足夠靠近僵持不下的小圈圈，只消催動一點點魔力──  
約翰瞪眼看著自己一臉恍惚往外走，留下一眾摸不著頭緒的奴僕和氣得臉色發青的茱莉小姐，他縮起頭跟著跑向主屋，朝葛雷夫揮手，用力比比馬車車道。  
──結束了。

†

「到了……床在這裡。」  
約翰站到一旁看著葛雷夫施展飄浮咒將自己溫柔放上床，甚至伸手拉過被子蓋緊，略有幾分不自在動動雙腳。  
「這樣就可以了嗎？」葛雷夫扯掉面具，順過有些凌亂的頭髮，好奇地翻弄約翰的睡前讀物，「這樣你就安全了，對吧？」  
「嗯……」約翰悶聲回應，走過去小心關起房門，沒辦法抬頭面對葛雷夫。  
葛雷夫卻不這麼認為，他走向約翰，輕鬆自然地挑起男僕的臉，反覆摩娑，「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？」  
約翰無法移開視線，於是他拼命眨眼想躲避太過直白的目光，「您……要對我使用記憶咒了嗎？」  
「我該對你使用記憶咒，沒錯。」  
「……一定要嗎？」  
「你說呢？」  
冷漠的回應打在胸口，不能言說悶痛著。約翰倒退半步，脫離葛雷夫的指尖，不肯將視線從地面抬起，「這也是懲罰嗎？因為我知道太多魔法世界的祕密？還是因為我不聽您的指揮？」  
「魔國會對此有相當嚴格的規定，約翰，」安全部長收起魔杖，無害般空出雙手，「我不能隨意違反。」  
最終的判決近乎果斷，就像過去每一個步驟和決策，過多的人情從來不是應當考量。男僕攤開雙手，同樣空落落，他的卻看起來像在顫抖、一尊失去絲線隨時會被丟棄的木偶。  
「除非情況容許我進行變通，像是雇傭一名莫魔作為男僕。」  
一直沒有被看進眼裡的笑容在仲夏夜前靜待，超越以九種香氣混合而成的夢。 葛雷夫牽起約翰的手，牢牢握住，「你願意忍受我這樣隨意更改契約嗎？」  
「啊……」  
葛雷夫靠近約翰，只差半步就能走進彼此的擁抱，「我一直以為讓你留在這裡是對你最好的選擇。告訴我，我這樣是對是錯？」  
角鴞的夜鳴傳進房裡，再次流動了時間，就像某天蟄伏在桌腳的幽藍逐漸轉白，又一次躲避暗夜的追襲，如今則是被深深擁抱，擦去稜角滴落的淚珠。  
葛雷夫反覆輕吻約翰濕潤的眼角，鼻頭相蹭著微笑，逐漸湊近唇瓣。  
「你願意相信我，和我重新簽訂契約嗎？」  
「……是，主人。」


End file.
